The Future I have Drawn
by Nafa Nafalfa
Summary: Arturia had lost her Mother. Then, Arturia moved to Fuyuki, Japan to forget her sorrow. She is studying at Homurahara High School and become popular. How Arturia life's? Diarmuid X Arturia X Gilgamesh / Lancer X Saber X Archer.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series. Fate is not my own.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon (Saber) , Gilgamesh (Archer), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer), and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

^.^

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Suara Alarm terdengar berbunyi nyaring di telinga Arturia. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera meraih _SmartPhone_ yang tergeletak diatas meja, disamping tempat tidurnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk mematikan alarm tersebut. Mata Emeraldnya terlihat masih sangat lelah, bahkan kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Hal tersebut memang sudah dapat dipastikan. Tadi malam dia baru sampai di kota ini. Ia juga mendesahkan kata-kata lelah, hingga pada akhirnya ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan air.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Arturia keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya, kemeja putih di dalam jas yang berwarna biru tua dan rok lipit selutut yang senada dengan warna jasnya. Dia segera menuju cermin untuk menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna biru. Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat jam di dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 8.47 pagi. Setelah itu, ia segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan lari kecil, keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bergegas memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu. Ia sempat berbalik dan berkata,"Ayah, saya berangkat! Maaf tidak sempat membuatkan anda sarapan! aku akan pulang sekitar pukul jam 4 sore!" kata Arturia dengan suara keras hanya untuk membuat ayahnya mendengar. Akhirnya, dia menutup pintu dan berlari menuju sekolah barunya. Arturia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tidak akan mengacaukan hari pertamanya di sekolah.

Setelah ia kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari, dengan nafas yang berat, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang saat ini sudah ditutup. Setelah itu, ia mengamati sekitar gerbang sekolah, terlihat tidak ada seorangpun disana. Akhirnya, dia berfikir untuk memanjat gerbang tersebut. Gerbang tersebut tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya sekitar 2 meter. Arturia akhirnya berhasil menaiki gerbang tersebut hingga ia akhirnya melompat sambil memegangi roknya. Arturia melanjutkan untuk berlari menuju kantor.

Setelah sampai di Kantor, dia langsung mengetuk pintu, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dia masuk.

"Good Morning, My name is Arturia Pendragon, student from England," Arturia memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bahasa Inggris dengan menundukkan badannya.

"Oh... miss Arturia..! I'm wait-waiting of you! umm... Acc-tuall-ly I can't spe-ak English flu-ent-ly.. sorry. My name is Taiga Fujimura," seorang guru perempuan muda menyambut Arturia dengan ramah. Dia adalah guru yang mempunyai rambut coklat sebahu dan senyuman yang ramah.

"Ow... maaf Fujimura sensei. Sebenarnya saya sudah bisa bahasa Jepang. Saya pernah mengambil kursus satu tahun yang lalu," Arturia menjawab dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Oh... begitukah, syukurlah! disini kamu akan kesulitan mencari teman jika kamu tidak bisa berbicara bahasa kita. Karena, banyak siswa yang tidak bisa berbicara Bahasa Inggris disini. Baiklah, mari saya antarkan ke kelas anda," Fujimura sensei memandu Arturia menuju kelasnya. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti berbicara, untuk hal-hal yang kurang penting. Arturia hanya bisa menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala atau senyuman. Sebenarnya, Arturia tidak menyukai orang yang banyak bicara, namun dia tidak membenci Fujimura-sensei, karena dia seorang guru yang ramah.

Arturia sampai dikelasnya, dia masuk di kelas 1-A yang berada di lantai 2. Semua teman sekelas Arturia melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Bahkan terdapat suara bisikan yang cukup terdengar sampai di telinga Arturia.

 _'manis sekali dia'_

 _'cantiknya'_

 _'wah...pirang'_

Arturia hanya tetap diam. Pada akhirnya, Fujimura sensei mempersilahkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Arturia Pendragon. Siswa pindahan dari Inggris. Mohon bantuannya." Arturia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan serius.

Setelah itu, Fujimura sensei menyuruhnya untuk duduk dibangku paling belakang. Dia segera menuju tempat duduk yang telah dimaksudkan. Sebenarnya, dia lebih suka duduk di deretan paling depan. Namun, karena hanya ada satu tempat duduk yang masih tersisa. Dia pun tidak punya alasan lain untuk menolaknya.

Sensei segera memulai mengajar, seorang laki-laki yang duduk didepannya, tiba-tiba mengedipkan salah satu mata kearahnya. Siswa tersebut mempunyai mata crimson dan rambut pirang yang sama dengannya. Lalu dia berkata, "Aku Gilgamesh, Inggris ya.. Satu bulan yang lalu, ayahku memindahkanku kesekolah ini. Aku dari Uruk."

"Hmm.." Arturia menjawabnya dengan malas, karena dia hanya ingin memperhatikan sensei yang sedang mengajar.

"Tch... jangan mengabaikanku!" Gilgamesh mendecakkan lidah karena geram, bahkan dia sampai menaikkan suaranya. "jangan berani-beraninya mengabaikan seorang raja!" mata merahnya melotot marah kearah Arturia. Arturia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi kearahnya.

Sensei yang melihat tindakan Gilgamesh, memarahinya. "apa yang kau lakukan Gilgamesh? Jangan berteriak di kelas, apalagi berteriak kepada teman barumu!"

"aku hanya ingin memeperkenalkan diriku, namun dia dengan berani mengabaikan seorang raja, sensei. Dia harus mendapatkan balasannya nanti," Jawab Gilgamesh dengan nada angkuh.

"hei, tunggu! aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan 'seorang raja' huh?" Arturia balas melotot kearahnya.

"ssst...kalian, sudah hentikan!" Sensei mendekati Gilgamesh. "Gilgamesh, memang benar bahwa kamu adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. tapi, bukan berarti bahwa dirimu adalah seorang raja. Cepat, minta maaf kepada Arturia!" sensei menyuruhnya dengan suara halus, namun dengan tatapan serius. Arturia juga menatapnya.

Gilgamesh semakin marah dan menjawab, "seperti aku mau saja. Sudah lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dengan benar!" dan dia pun akhirnya berjalan keluar kelas tanpa izin.

Fujimura sensei hanya membiarkannya dan melanjutkan mengajar. Suara bel istirahat menggema diseluruh sekolah. Arturia segera merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya, hingga dua perempuan menghampirinya.

"Hai Arturia-san, namaku Rin Tohsaka dan dia Sakura Matou." seorang berambut coklat dikuncir dua memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah dan menunjuk teman disampingnya.

"Hai..." kata seorang berambut ungu, yang berdiri disamping Tohsaka.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. panggil saja aku Arturia." jawab Arturia tersenyum.

"Arturia, apa kamu membawa bento?" Tohsaka menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Um... tidak." Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kantin." Matou mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Arturia.

"Baik." Arturia menerima ajakan mereka.

"Emiya-kun, ayo ke kantin!" Tohsaka berteriak ke arah seorang siswa berambut merah bak api, yang duduk di pojok paling depan. Si rambut merah menanggapinya, dan berjalan mendekat dengan gugup. Arturia hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Dia adalah Shirou Emiya. Sudah dapat dipastikan, dari tingkah lakunya, kemungkinan besar dia tertarik denganmu." Tohsaka berbisik di telinga Arturia.

"Um... itu tidak mungkin Tohsaka-san!" Arturia tersentak kaget. Tohsaka hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Ah... panggil aku Rin. Ya sudah, ayo pergi!" Tohsaka hanya berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga.

Arturia mengikutinya, namun berjalan paling belakang setelah Sakura dan Shirou. Ia merasa senang bahwa ada yang mau berteman dengannya, bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Gilgamesh. Arturia hanya mempercepat langkahnya mengejar ketertinggalan, hingga ketika ia berbelok untuk menuruni tangga, seseorang tiba - tiba muncul dan menabrakknya. Arturia terhuyung, dan tangan yang kuat dengan lincah menangkapnya yang hampir terjatuh dari tangga. Arturia merasa dirinya tidak nyaman dari posisinya yang sekarang, namun dia hanya diam karena terpukau akan suatu hal berwarna hitam kecil yang ada dibawah mata kananya.

"Kamu tidak apa - apa?" suara laki - laki itu membangunkan Arturia dari lamunannya.

"Um... ya. Trimakasih!" Arturia mulai pindah dari posisinya dan berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku, eto.. apa kamu siswi pindahan dari Inggris itu?" laki-laki itu menatap Arturia dengan lekat-lekat.

"Ya... namaku Arturia Pendragon. Bagaimana anda tahu?" Arturia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Seragammu menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya, bahkan sebelum kamu datang ke Sekolah ini, semua siswa sudah tahu bahwa akan ada siswa pindahan dari Inggris. Dan satu hal lagi, ada sesuatu yang mencolok pada diri anda." Diarmuid menunjuk rambut pirang Arturia, dan menampakkan sebuah senyum yang membuatnya lebih tampan.

"Yah itu-" Arturia tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku melihat anda tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah." Diarmuid mengatakannya masih dengan tersenyum. Arturia menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

 ** _to be continue..._**

 **Notes :** Maafkan saya, apabila masih ada banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam hal penulisan dan hal lainnya.

Di Jepang, sekolah masuk pukul 8.50 pagi.

Disini saya membuat karakter Fujimura sensei sebagai guru matematika dan wali kelas 1-A.

bagi yang belum tahu saja, ^^ meskipun saya yakin bahwa sudah banyak yang mengetahui istilah - istilah berikut :

 _Sensei_ = guru

 _Bento_ = bekal

 **Mohon berikan saya motivasi untuk menulis lebih, yaitu hanya dengan anda ikut berpartisipasi dalam memberikan review. Terimakasih** ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 : Hari Pertama yang Lengkap

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series. Fate is not my own.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon (Saber) , Gilgamesh (Archer), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer), and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

 **^.^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **^.^**

 **Cerita Sebelumnya...**

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku, eto.. apa kamu siswi pindahan dari Inggris itu?" laki-laki itu menatap Arturia dengan lekat-lekat.

"Ya... namaku Arturia Pendragon. Bagaimana anda tahu?" Arturia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Aku Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Seragammu menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya, bahkan sebelum kamu datang ke sekolah ini, semua siswa sudah tahu bahwa akan ada siswa pindahan dari Inggris. Dan satu hal lagi, ada sesuatu yang mencolok pada diri anda." Diarmuid menunjuk rambut pirang Arturia, dan menampakkan sebuah senyum yang membuatnya lebih tampan.

"Yah itu-" Arturia tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku melihat anda tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah," Diarmuid mengatakannya masih dengan tersenyum.

Arturia menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu.

 **Chapter 2 : Hari Pertama yang Lengkap Sudah**

Wajah Arturia terasa memanas. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya saat ini. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan malu.

"Um... apakah anda benar baik-baik saja Arturia-san?" Diarmuid mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Arturia.

"Ya... ya... Aku ba-baik - baik saja Diarmuid," jawab Arturia bingung atas perlakuan laki-laki yang memegang dahinya. "Eto... Itu, tentang seseorang yang memanjat gerbang, itu... itu... bukan saya. Itu, orang lain" Arturia mundur satu langkah dari Diarmuid.

"Saya pikir tidak." Diarmuid menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa tidak?" Arturia mengangkat alisnya.

"Karena, anda berbohong," Diarmuid menampakkan wajah serius. Dan maju satu langkah, mendekati Arturia lagi.

Arturia menatap kebawah, karena merasa tidak nyaman mendapati dirinya ketahuan.

"Apa? tidak, saya-" Arturia tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Berbohong!" Diarmuid tersenyum kepada Arturia. Dia merasa gemas, karena melihat tingkah Arturia yang lucu ketika kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Arturia!" Rin memanggilnya dari bawah tangga.

Arturia menoleh kearahnya. Hingga akhirnya dia tersadar, bahwa banyak kumpulan siswa yang melihat dirinya dan Diarmuid saat ini. Arturia semakin merasa malu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu bahwa memanjat gerbang bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan seorang gadis seperti dirinya.

"Astaga! Saat aku dan yang lainnya sampai di Kantin, kamu tidak ada dibelakang kami, dan aku pikir kamu tersesat. Ternyata, kamu disini bersama Diarmuid senpai." kata Rin yang mendekati Arturia dan terus mengomelinya.

"Gomen…eto se-senpai?" Kedua mata Arturia terbelalak.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia adalah senior kita." Rin menjelaskan dan menunjuk bed kelas yang tertempel di seragam Diarmuid. Diarmuid hanya tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya, senpai!" Arturia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa tidak menghormati dan menyadari lebih awal bahwa dia adalah seniornya.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Panggil saja aku Diarmuid, Arturia," Diarmuid tersenyum ramah, dan benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan Arturia kepadanya.

"Tapi-" Arturia hendak menolak.

"Aku lebih suka jika kamu memanggilku begitu" Diarmuid mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus lembut rambut Arturia.

"Ba-baiklah sen-... um, Diarmuid!" Arturia salah tingkah, dan merasa gugup.

"Ehm... Arturia, apakah kita jadi pergi ke kantin? Shirou dan Sakura mungkin sudah lelah menunggu kita" kata Rin.

Rin berbalik kearah Diarmuid. "Maafkan saya senpai, tapi bolehkah saya meminjam Arturia untuk sementara?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Maafkan aku karena telah menganggumu dalam pertemuanmu dengan teman-temanmu," Diarmuid menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Tidak! anda bahkan menolong saya" Arturia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh... itu bukan apa-apa. Baiklah sampai jumpa!" balas Diarmuid.

Diarmuid melambaikan tangannya. Arturia juga melambaikan tangannya dan hendak menuruni tangga.

"Tunggu! Bisakah kita bertukar nomor telepon?" kata Diarmuid.

"Eh... tentu saja" kata Arturia.

Arturia segera mendekati Diarmuid, dan memberi tahu nomornya. Diarmuid juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, Rin segera menarik tangan Arturia untuk bergegas membawanya ke kantin.

 **^.^.^**

Arturia dan Rin sampai di Kantin dan meminta maaf kepada Shirou dan Sakura, namun mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut dan segera memesan makanan.

Setelah masing-masing dari mereka memperoleh makanan dan hendak memakannya, tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki pirang menghampiri Arturia.

"Tck...sebuah makanan yang tak pantas untukmu" Gilgamesh menatap sebuah cup ramen yang dipegang Arturia dan menampilkan wajah jijik.

"Bergabunglah denganku, dan rasakan sebuah makanan yang hanya layak disajikan untuk raja" Gilgamesh mengatakannya dengan suara bangga.

"Seperti aku mau saja," Arturia balas mengatakan hal yang sama, seperti yang dikatakan Gilgamesh waktu meninggalkan kelas.

Arturia hendak meninggalkan Gilgamesh yang menundukkan kepalanya karena marah. Namun, tangan yang kuat dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena mengatakan hal yang tak pantas untuk dikatakan kepada Raja" kata Gilgamesh.

Arturia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan kuat tersebut, hasilnya nihil. Bagaimanapun juga, Gilgamesh lebih kuat darinya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Gilgamesh menarik Arturia kepelukannya. Arturia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Melihat usahanya sia-sia Arturia berhenti memberontak. Gilgamesh meregangkan pelukannya, namun tetap melingkari Arturia dengan salah satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain mencengkeram erat Kedua tangan Arturia. Gilgamesh menatap lekat mata Emerald milik Arturia.

"Sungguh wanita yang menarik," kata Gilgamesh dengan senyuman puas diwajahnya.

Rin, Sakura, dan Shirou hanya bisa diam, melihat temannya. Bukannya mereka tidak mau menolong, tapi mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk membantunya. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana sifat Gilgamesh. Pada akhirnya, Shirou berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan mengganggu Arturia!" teriak Shirou.

"Tck" Gilgamesh memandang Shirou dengan pandangan jijik. Ia hanya mengabaikannya dan fokus ke Arturia lagi, untuk hendak menciumnya. Tubuh Arturia bergetar. Arturia mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya. Dengan tangannya yang masih pada cengkeraman Gilgamesh, ia berusaha mendorongnya sekuat mungkin.

Akhirnya, tubuh Arturia terlepas dari pelukan Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Arturia yang masih dalam kebingungan.

 **^.^.^**

Pada jam pelajaran berikutnya, Gilgamesh tidak henti-hentinya melirik ke belakang untuk menggoda Arturia. Arturia sungguh terganggu dengan perbuatannya itu. Namun, ia hanya diam dan berusaha tidak menanggapinya.

Tanpa disadari, bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi. Arturia segera mengemasi barang-barang miliknya. Setelah memberi salam kepada sensei yang mengajar, Arturia keluar kelas bersama tiga teman barunya.

"Arturia, bagaimana caramu pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Rin.

"Aku jalan kaki," jawab Arturia.

"Apakah rumahmu dekat dengan sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

"Um... tidak juga. Rumahku cukup jauh, mungkin lebih baik jika menggunakan sepeda," jelas Arturia.

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Mereka terus berbincang-bincang dan berjalan ke arah selatan. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai di perempatan dan berhenti.

"Kearah mana kamu akan pergi?" tanya Rin.

"Aku akan menuju kesana," kata Arturia dengan menunjuk arah selatan.

"Jadi, kita akan berpisah di sini. Aku dan Shirou akan pergi ke arah timur. Sedangkan Sakura ke arah barat. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" kata Rin dengan melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah timur.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura ikut melambaikan tangannya, dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Hati-hati di jalan ya, Arturia!"

Arturia balas melambaikan tangannya, hingga ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Arturia!" panggil Diarmuid kepadanya.

Diarmuid sedang mengayuh sepeda ke arahnya dan berhenti disampingnya.

"Hai Diarmuid!" kata Arturia dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kamu mau pulang? jadi, ke arah mana rumah anda?" tanya Diarmuid.

Arturia menunjuk arah selatan.

"Wah, pas sekali. Saya akan mengantar anda pulang, naiklah!" ajak Diarmuid.

"Tidak, Itu akan merepotkan anda" kata Arturia dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula, arah kita sama" jawab Diarmuid.

"Baiklah," kata Arturia menyetujui.

Sepeda milik Diarmuid itu, jenis sepeda balap dengan perubahan dibagian tertentu. Jadi ada dua kemungkinan Arturia menaikinya. Pertama, Arturia akan duduk menyamping di depan Diarmuid, dan berpegangan pada tempat diantara setir. Kedua, Arturia berdiri di belakang Diarmuid dengan bertumpu pada besi yang mencuat ditengah diameter sepeda, dan berpegangan pada bahu Diarmuid.

Arturia memilih pilihan kedua. Saat Arturia sudah memegang bahu Diarmuid, dan hendak menaikinya, Diarmuid memberhentikannya.

"Tunggu, lebih baik anda duduk di depan. Itu akan lebih aman untuk anda" Diarmuid mengatakannya dengan malu.

Arturia pindah dan duduk di depannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasakan sensasi panas di wajahnya. Dia hanya berusaha membuat dirinya kembali tenang.

 **^.^ Diarmuid POV ^.^**

Ku kayuh sepedaku dengan kepastian. Hembusan angin menyapu rambutku dan rambut seseorang di depanku. Aku mencium bau shampo dari rambutnya yang pirang. Baunya harum dan menenangkan. Aku menyukai bau ini.

Kita berdua dalam posisi canggung. Tidak ada perbincangan diantara kita. Aku tahu bahwa masing-masing dari kita berbicara dengan pikiran kita masing-masing. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu, Arturia?" tanyaku.

"Um, masih cukup jauh. Sebaiknya, senpai nanti memberitahuku jika sudah lelah" balasnya.

"Senpai? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, panggil saja aku Diarmuid. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lelah" kataku menggoda.

"Kalau begitu, sudah berhenti disini saja," balasnya dengan serius.

"Tidak, hanya bercanda. Aku belum lelah sama sekali. Lagipula, kamu sama sekali tidak berat untukku. Walaupun tanpa sepeda, aku bisa menggendongmu sampai rumah tanpa setetes keringat pun," kataku dengan tersenyum sendiri.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku mampu untuk berbicara hal tersebut kepadanya. Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar. Aku melihat telinganya memerah bahkan pipinya juga.

"Apa itu?" balasnya dan ia tertawa.

"Mungkin, kamu harus sering tertawa seperti ini" kataku.

Aku benar-benar kagum melihatnya tertawa seperti ini. Dia benar-benar cantik. Dia menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum. Sungguh, senyumannya membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 **^.^ Diarmuid POV End ^.^**

Akhirnya, Arturia sampai dirumahnya.

"Terimakasih, maaf membuat anda repot," Arturia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, jangan begitu. Aku senang melakukannya," Diarmuid tersenyum.

"Tidakkah anda mampir dulu?" kata Arturia.

"Maaf, lain waktu saja. Bye Arturia!" Diarmuid mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Arturia berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya.

Arturia masuk kerumahnya.

"Otoosan, tadaima!" Kata Arturia.

" What is that? I don't know what did you say?" jawab Uther.

Uther keluar dari kamarnya.

"I mean, Father I'm return home!" Arturia menjelaskan artinya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Uther belum lancar bahasa Jepang. Dia hanya tahu sedikit bahasa Jepang. Jadi, Arturia sering menambahkan bahasa Jepang untuk berbicara ke ayahnya, hanya sebagai pembelajaran. Tetap saja, Arturia lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk komunikasi dengan ayahnya.

"Apakah ayah sudah makan?" tanya Arturia sembari melepas sepatu sekolahnya.

"Belum" jawab Uther, yang saat ini duduk di meja makan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita makan roti, ayah?" tanya Arturia yang membuka kulkas.

"Ya, baiklah." jawab Uther yang memperhatikan anaknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengurusi ayah dengan baik," kata Arturia dengan sedih.

"Saber, kamu sudah sangat baik dalam mengurusi ayah. Bukankah orangtua yang wajib mengurusi anaknya? Seharusnya ayah yang meminta maaf kepadamu" jawab Uther menenangkannya.

"Tapi, ayah dan ibu selalu menjagaku dengan baik sejak aku kecil. Namun, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas ayah. Bahkan, untuk ibu" Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Arturia.

Uther mendekat disisi Arturia. Dia menghapus air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipi anaknya. "Saber, ingat ini baik-baik. Kehadiranmu di dunia ini adalah pengalaman yang paling membahagiakan dan tak pernah tergantikan bagi ayah dan ibu. Selama kamu bahagia, ayah dan ibu akan selalu ikut bahagia. Ingat kata ibumu, kamu adalah wanita yang paling kuat di dunia ini!" kata Uther.

Saber semakin terisak mendengar perkataan ayahnya dan teringat lagi akan ibunya.

"Sudahlah, kita pindah kesini untuk melupakan kesedihanmu dan menjadikan kenangan ibumu sebagai kenangan bahagia yang akan membuatmu terus maju" Uther memeluk Arturia dan menenangkannya.

"Terimakasih ayah," kata Arturia.

Setelah Arturia tenang, ia segera mengolesi roti dengan margarin dan memakannya bersama ayahnya. Setelah itu, ia segera membersihkan rumah dan menaruh rapi segala barang-barang pindahannya ke tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah larut malam dan ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya dan segera belajar hingga larut malam.

 _ **Tsuzuki no hanashi...**_

 **^.^.^**

 **Notes** :

Maafkan saya, apabila masih ada banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam hal penulisan dan hal lainnya.

 **.**

 _ **Gomen =** maaf_

 _ **Otoo-san, tadaima!** = ayah, aku pulang!_

 _ **Tsuzuki no hanashi** = cerita ini bersambung_

 **^.^**

Trimakasih banyak sudah membaca Fanfic saya. Jadi bagaimana menurut anda?°.°

 **Tolong beri saya motivasi lebih dengan review!^.^**

 **Saya menerima segala bahasa di dalam review. Juga, apapun review anda, saya akan sangat menghargainya.**

 **TO:**

 **Ping, Nurul Amaliyah, Kurara Anko, Lady Bloodie, Diana**

Trimakasih sudah membaca apalagi turut mereview. Maaf, perlu cukup waktu yang lama untuk update. Saya mempunyai beberapa masalah dengan kondisi tubuh saya. Huft... tugas di Sekolah membuat saya kecapekan dan akhirnya down. Well, saya menyukai menulis fanfic ini, jadi saya akan berusaha untuk cepat update. Bagaimana menurut anda tentang bab ini? silahkan review^.^


	3. Chapter 3 : Crimson Eyes

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series. Fate is not my own.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon (Saber) , Gilgamesh (Archer), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer), and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Crimson Eyes**

" _Otoo-san, Ittekimasu!_ " kata Arturia dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

 _"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Arturia!"_

Arturia tersentak, Ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang tak asing baginya. Ia segera melihat menuju sumber suara. Dan ternyata benar, suara itu milik Diarmuid yang menunggunya di depan rumahnya.

" _Ohayo_ , Diarmuid! Mengapa anda pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada disini?" jawab Arturia, ia segera mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama!" ajak Diarmuid.

"A-apa?" kata Arturia terkejut.

"Sudah, ayo naik! Dan juga, jangan berbicara terlalu formal kepadaku...OK!" Kata Diarmuid dengan senyuman mempesona.

"Tapi um... Diarmuid adalah seniorku dan aku masih baru bertemu dengan anda kemarin. Jadi, tidak sopan apabila aku tidak-" kata Arturia, yang tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arturia! ayo naik, atau kita nanti akan terlambat!" kata Diarmuid tak sabar.

"Baik," jawab Arturia yang segera duduk menyamping di depan Diarmuid.

 **^.^.^**

Arturia tidak dapat menghentikan senyumannya ketika ia sudah sampai di sekolah. Dia benar-benar senang akan datangnya hari ini. Masih dengan seragam Inggrisnya, kemeja putih, berjas biru tua dan rok lipitnya yang senada dengan warna jasnya benar-benar menarik perhatian semua cowok di sekolahnya. Semua cowok yang melihatnya tersenyum, benar-benar seperti terbius akan kharismanya.

Kenangan Diarmuid yang mengajak Arturia berangkat sekolah, terus saja berputar di kepala Arturia tanpa henti. Bahkan, perkataan terakhir Diarmuid sebelum mereka berpisah, adalah hal yang benar-benar melekat terus dipikirannya.

 _"Baiklah, nanti aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menunggumu di perempatan depan sekolah.."_

Ketika Arturia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf!" Kata Arturia dengan melihat orang yang ia tabrak.

"Memikirkanku My Queen?" kata Gilgamesh.

Mood Arturia langsung berubah. Senyumannya yang indah berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Lebih baik saya mati daripada memikirkanmu!" kata Arturia berjalan melewatinya.

"Eh... mati? benarkah begitu? jika kelak kau akan memikirkanku apa kau benar-benar akan mengakhiri hidupmu?" tanya Gilgamesh.

Arturia berhenti. "DASAR! itu hanya ungkapan saja. Jangan ambil serius dengan hal itu!"

Gilgamesh mendekati Arturia,"Jika begitu, berhati-hatilah dengan ungkapanmu, My Queen!" kata Gilgamesh berbisik di telinga Arturia.

Arturia tersentak, dan segera menjauh dari Gilgamesh. "Aku bukan ratumu, dan namaku adalah Arturia. Panggil namaku dengan benar!"

Arturia menyadari bahwa semua mata memperhatikan dirinya dan Gilgamesh. Segera, ia menampilkan senyum indahnya yang jarang terlihat. " _Ohayo Gozaimasu minna!_ " kata Arturia.

Semua temannya meleleh dan menjawab dengan serentak, " _Ohayo_!"

Arturia segera menuju tempat duduknya dan melihat ketiga sahabat barunya yang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya. Arturia membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika. Tanpa menunggu Fujimura sensei datang, Arturia segera mengeluarkan bukunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Fujimura sensei datang. "OhAAaayOO!" teriak Fujimura sensei dengan penuh semangat memasuki kelas.

Segera semua siswa berdiri, kecuali Gilgamesh. Dan mereka mengucapkan secara serentak, " _Ohayo Gozaimasu, sensei!_ "

"Ya, duduklah!" kata sensei.

Semua siswa kembali duduk.

Arturia memandang Gilgamesh dengan marah karena perilakunya. Dia hendak melaporkannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Arturia?" kata Fujimura sensei menanggapi.

"Sensei, seseorang berperilaku tidak pantas," kata Arturia.

"Siapa?" tanya Fujimura sensei.

"Gilgamesh!" kata Arturia tegas. "Dia tidak memberi hormat kepada anda. Dia bahkan tetap duduk ditempat duduknya dengan semua kesombongannya," lanjut Arturia tak sabar.

Gilgamesh yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh Arturia, tetap pada posisinya. Dia bahkan menampilkan senyum yang khas diwajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Arturia, itu sudah biasa dia lakukan." kata Fujimura sensei sabar.

"Meski begitu-" Arturia tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"My Queen...!" kata Gilgamesh tiba-tiba. "Aku adalah Raja disini. Mengapa seorang raja harus memberi hormat kepada budaknya?" kata Gilgamesh dengan sombong.

Arturia semakin marah ketika sensei hanya diam saja ketika Gilgamesh menyebutnya seorang budak. "Sensei kenapa diam saja? memang benar bahwa dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi, tetap saja di harus menghargai orang lain. Mengapa kalian semua takut kepadanya? dia bukanlah seorang raja. Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah seseorang yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang raja!" kata Saber.

Semua orang di kelas tetap diam. Banyak siswa yang hanya saling tukar pandang antar teman sebangkunya. Arturia dapat menyimpulkannya, bahwa memang tidak ada yang berani melawan Gilgamesh, hanya dirinyalah yang berani kepadanya selama ini.

"oh~... My Queen, kau sebegitunya menentang seorang raja. Bahkan, kau tidak menganggapku sebagai raja. Sungguh, singa betina yang sangat berani. Tapi, jika aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai ratuku, kau bukan siapa-siapa disini, selain seorang penghibur raja saja!" Gilgamesh menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku adalah aku. Aku tidak memerlukan seseorang seperti kau untuk menganggap keberadaanku, siapa kau... hah? Pemilik sekolah ini adalah ayahmu bukan dirimu! Buang saja semua kebanggaanmu itu!" jawab Arturia marah.

Gilgamesh mendekati Arturia dan memegang dagunya. Dengan cepat Arturia menampisnya dan melotot kepadanya. Gilgamesh hendak marah, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Arturia! ikut denganku!" kata Fujimura sensei.

Arturia segera pergi dari Gilgamesh dan menuju Fujimura sensei.

"Minna, buka buku kalian, dan kerjakan halaman 16! Aku akan kembali secepatnya," kata Fujimura sensei sebelum meninggalkan kelas bersama Arturia.

 **^.^ Gilgamesh POV ^.^**

Sungguh, wanita yang sangat menarik. Tidak seperti wanita lain yang jatuh kepadaku dengan mudahnya, dia malah menentangku. Suatu saat, akan aku jadikan kau milikku. Tidak akan aku izinkan siapapun memilikimu. Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun menghalangi jalanku. Bersiaplah Arturia Pendragon!

Huahahahaha...

 **^.^ Gilgamesh POV End ^.^**

Arturia terus mengikuti Fujimura sensei hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan kecil yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Konseling'. Setelah memasukinya, Arturia segera duduk di depan Fujimura sensei.

Fujimura sensei tersenyum lembut kepada Arturia. Tiba-tiba senyumannya menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan serius ke arah Arturia. "Arturia, sensei rasa sebaiknya kamu tidak menentang Gilgamesh lagi," kata Fujimura sensei pelan.

Arturia mengangkat alisnya, antara tidak percaya dan juga bingung dengan perkataan Fujimura sensei. Dia menanyakan alasannya, "Tapi, kenapa sensei?"

Fujimura sensei terdiam. Arturia menjadikan kesempatan ini untuk melanjutkan berbicara, "Harus ada seseorang yang berani menghentikan kesombongannya, sensei!"

"Tapi, yang ia lakukan belum sampai melampaui batas." kata sensei.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa dibilang belum melampaui batas, sensei? Dia benar-benar sombong, tidak mau menghargai orang lain dan menganggap dirinya yang paling tinggi," kata Arturia marah.

"Tapi, ada alasan yang membuatnya seperti itu! ada suatu hal yang membuatnya harus melakukan hal tersebut," kata Sensei menjelaskan.

Arturia diam. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat seseorang untuk berperilaku sombong dan tidak menghargai orang lain? apa ia melakukan tindakan yang memang supaya dibenci orang?

"Atas dasar apa ia melakukan hal tersebut? " tanya Arturia.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya. Kamu hanya bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dari Gilgamesh sendiri," jawab sensei.

 **^.^.^**

Saat perjalanan pulang bersama ketiga temannya, Arturia terus saja diam dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Fujimura sensei. Ketiga temannya yang melihatnya pun menjadi khawatir.

"Arturia, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Shirou.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal kecil," jawab Arturia tersenyum menenangkan temannya.

"Apa itu? ceritakan kepada kami. Dan jika bisa, kami pasti akan membantumu," kata Rin.

"Itu...aku..aku... ingin belajar memasak. Sepertinya tidak baik membiarkan ayah terus makan roti, jadi aku harus bisa membuatkan ayah sesuatu yang lain," kata Arturia berbohong. Meskipun,Arturia memang pernah memikirkan hal ini di lain waktu. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan.

"Tenang saja, Arturia. Jika hal itu yang mengganggumu, Shirou bisa membantumu. Dia adalah ahlinya dalam memasak. Mengapa kamu tidak menceritakanya dari tadi?" kata Rin lega.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Shirou bisa memasak," balas Arturia malu menyadari bahwa gadis seperti dirinya akan diajari memasak seorang cowok.

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka berhenti. Mereka melihat kearah mobil merah yang berhenti tiba-tiba di depan mereka. Seseorang keluar dari mobil. Mereka berempat langsung mengenali orang tersebut.

"Gilgamesh?" kata Sakura pelan, seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Konnichiwa,_ My Queen!" kata Gilgamesh dengan mendekati Arturia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Arturia sinis.

"Rajamu yang baik hati ingin mengantarkanmu pulang," jawab Gilgamesh yang sudah ada di depan Arturia.

"Tidak butuh," kata Arturia tegas.

Menghiraukan kata-kata ratunya, Gilgamesh segera menarik tangan Arturia dan membawanya ke arah mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku!" kata Arturia memberontak, dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Masuk dan diamlah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu," kata Gilgamesh.

Entah mengapa, Arturia menurutinya dan masuk ke mobil tanpa paksaan. Gilgamesh juga segera memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku masuk ke mobilmu? Apa kau ingin menyulikku?"

tanya Arturia.

"My Queen, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jadi dimana rumahmu? Lagipula kau masuk sendiri ke mobilku, bukan aku yang memaksamu," kata Gilgamesh dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya memang, itu karena kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku. Jadi, apa itu?" kata Arturia.

"Tidak ada hal yang penting, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Jadi, sebelum pulang, ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu," jawab Gilgamesh yang tersenyum menang dengan masih fokus pada menyetir.

"Apa? jadi hanya ini yang membuatku harus terpisah dengan teman-temanku? Ah..." kata Arturia kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Arturia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Ia menelusuri lagi dalam benakknya. "Tidak!" teriak Arturia setelah mengingat Diarmuid yang menunggunya.

"Ada apa My Queen?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Hentikan mobilnya, aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain!" kata Arturia panik.

"TIDAK AKAN! Waktumu sekarang adalah milikku!" kata Gilgamesh marah.

"Ayolah Gil," pinta Arturia.

Gilgamesh tidak menanggapinya. Arturia segera mencari ponselnya yang ada di tasnya. Segera ia menulis pesan untuk Diarmuid. Namun, sebelum ia dapat mengirimkannya Gilgamesh meraih ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? kembalikan!" kata Arturia marah.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan orang lain disaat aku bersamamu!" kata Gilgamesh.

"Eh? aku ingin memberi pesan ke ayahku, bagaimana jika ayah mencariku? dia tidak bisa Bahasa Jepang, dan tidak ada makanan di rumah. Aku ingin pulang," kata Arturia berbohong. Arturia tidak peduli, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah terlepas dari jangkauan Gilgamesh.

"Aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang, setelah semua urusanku denganmu selesai," kata Gilgamesh.

Tak lama kemudian, Gilgamesh menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko baju yang besar dan mewah. Dia keluar dari mobilnya. Arturia melakukan hal yang sama dan berjalan di belakang Gilgamesh. Saat Gilgamesh dan Arturia masuk di toko tersebut, hampir semua orang di toko memandang mereka.

"Gilgamesh-sama, selamat datang!" kata seorang wanita, seumuran Fujimura sensei membungkukan badan dan tersenyum ramah.

Gilgamesh hanya mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau mencarikan seragam sekolah Homurahara yang pas untuknya," kata Gilgamesh, yang mengarahkan mata crimsonnya ke Arturia.

"Eh..." kata Arturia bingung.

Gilgamesh mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah Arturia. Arturia semakin menatapnya bingung dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku akan memberimu seragam sekolah Homurahara. Lebih baik jika besok kau sudah memakainya," kata Gilgamesh.

Wanita seumuran Fujimura sensei itu melihat kearah Arturia, dan tersenyum. Arturia balas tersenyum kearahnya. setelah itu, wanita itu pergi untuk mencarikannya seragam.

Arturia menatap Gilgamesh lagi, ia bermaksud ingin bertanya siapa wanita itu, namun ia merasa enggan.

"Dia pemilik toko ini," kata Gilgamesh yang mengerti akan maksud tatapan Arturia.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Arturia

"Mana ku tahu!" kata Gilgamesh yang menyipitkan mata, karena tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

"Lalu kenapa ia tahu namamu?" tanya Arturia lagi.

"tentu saja, karena aku seorang raja! Sungguh kurang ajar bila budak itu tidak tahu namaku,"kata Gilgamesh yang sudah cukup kesal dengan pertanyaan Arturia.

setelah itu, Arturia tidak bertanya lagi. Ia merasa kesal ketika Gilgamesh mengatakan istilah 'budak' kepada seseorang. Akhirnya,Arturia hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling toko itu. Tak lama kemudian, pemilik toko keluar dengan membawa beberapa stel seragam sekolah.

"Coba pakailah!" kata Gilgamesh, seperti nada seorang raja.

Arturia segera menuju ruang ganti tanpa protes. Sementara itu, Gilgamesh memilih-milih pakaian lain untuk Arturia. Dia ingin suatu saat nanti, Arturia memakai baju yang telah ia pilihkan untuknya.

Arturia keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai seragam Homurahara. "Sudah aku pakai," kata Arturia kepada Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh melihat Arturia dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia menampilkan ekspresi sombongnya ditambah senyum yang tergambar di bibirnya. "Ya, sangat cocok untukmu My Queen," kata Gilgamesh.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu!" kata Arturia membuang muka.

"Selanjutnya pakai ini!" kata Gilgamesh yang menyerahkan baju yang telah dia pilih untuk Arturia.

"Tidak, aku ingin pulang!" kata Arturia kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ferica, bungkus ini dan juga seragam lamanya, oh dan jangan lupa seragam-seragam Humorahara lainnya!" kata Gilgamesh menyuruh wanita pemilik toko.

 **^.^.^**

Arturia benar-benar kesal. Dia ingin pulang saat ini juga. Namun, Gilgamesh malah membawanya ke sebuah kafe. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Arturia.

"My feeling said, that my Queen is hungry," kata Gilgamesh dengan Bahasa Inggris, menggoda Arturia.

Dia memang merasa lapar, namun dia ingin cepat pulang. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan ayahnya. "Meski begitu, ayahku-" kata Arturia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Ah... My Queen, aku berjanji setelah ini aku akan membawamu pulang, makanlah!" kata Gilgamesh. Dia tidak suka jika ratunya murung seperti itu.

Arturia makan dengan lahap dan sangat cepat. Gilgamesh yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Oh... kau mempunyai nafsu makan yang sangat baik, My Queen!" kata Gilgamesh.

Arturia mengabaikan kata -kata Gilgamesh. Ia segera membuka topik lain. "Gil, kau berbohong tentang pemilik toko. Kau tahu namanya kan?" kata Arturia.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku pikir kau tidak perlu mengetahui namanya," jawab Gilgamesh malas.

"Dari sekian banyak karyawan toko, mengapa yang melayani kita adalah Ferica?" tanya Arturia lagi.

"Karena hanya orang-orang terbaiklah yang layak melayani seorang raja sepertiku. Meskipun dia hanyalah seorang budak!" jawab Gilgamesh yang masih sombong, walaupun dia tidak menyukai topik rendahan seperti ini.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu. Lalu, kenapa kita tidak perlu membayar baju-baju ini?" tanya Arturia.

Arturia tidak peduli jika Gilgamesh tidak menyukai topik ini. Dia hanya membalas apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Meskipun, dia cukup terhibur dengan wajah kesal Gilgamesh.

"Karena, aku adalah seorang raja. Dan semua yang ada di toko itu, adalah milikku," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa seorang raja menyetir mobil sendiri? Bukankah seorang raja mempunyai pengawal? jadi dimana milikmu?" tanya Arturia setengah menggoda Gilgamesh.

"Khusus hari ini, aku ingin menyetir sendiri. Karena aku ingin berdua dengan ratuku saja," jawab Gilgamesh santai.

"Eh...?Sudah, cepat habiskan makananmu dan ayo kita pulang!" kata Arturia yang sudah selesai makan, dan melihat Gilgamesh yang tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Makanan ini tidak sesuai dengan lidah seorang raja. Aku tidak tahu jika Cafe ini mempunyai citra rasa yang seburuk ini. Ayo!" kata Gilgamesh yang sudah berdiri.

"Jangan membuang-buang makanan, cepat habiskan makananmu! aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menghabiskannya!" kata Arturia serius.

Meski Gilgamesh benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan makanannya, dia pun kembali duduk dan mulai memakannya. Dia merasa senang Arturia mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Dan Arturia benar-benar menunggunya sampai dirinya selesai makan.

"Sudah selesai. Tunggulah di mobil, aku akan membayarnya," kata Gilgamesh menuju kasir. Arturia pun pergi dan menunggu di depan mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Gilgamesh keluar dari Cafe dan berjalan menuju Arturia. "Ini, untuk ayahmu," kata Gilgamesh menyerahkan bungkusan ke Arturia.

"Terimakasih!" jawab Arturia, menerima bungkusan.

 **^.^.^**

Gilgamesh menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Arturia. "Jadi, ini rumahmu. Cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali," kata Gilgamesh.

"Ya, tentu saja. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang," jawab Arturia. Arturia keluar dari mobil Gilgamesh dan menutup pintunya.

"My Queen!" kata Gilgamesh membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya ponselmu besok," kata Gilgamesh dengan menunjukkan ponsel ke Arturia. Gilgamesh segera menutup kaca Jendela mobilnya dan segera melesat pergi.

"Hey... Tunggu!" teriak Arturia putus asa.

.

 **Tsuzuki no hanashi...**

.

 **^.^**

Akhirnya, bab tiga selesai juga...

 **.**

 ** _Otoo-san ittekimasu!_ : ayah, aku berangkat! **

**_Ohayo Gozaimasu!_ : Selamat Pagi!**

 ** _Minna_ : semua**

 ** _Konnichiwa!_ : Selamat Siang!**

 **^.^.^**

Trimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca hingga bab ini...

Trimakasih banyak untuk review, follow dan juga favoritnya...

Hiro-hiro Arigatou Gozaimasu!

 **Jadi bagaimana menurut anda? Silahkan review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Crimson Meet Amber

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series. Fate is not my own.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon (Saber) , Gilgamesh (Archer), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer), and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

 **^.^Happy Reading^.^**

.

 **Chapter 4 : Crimson Meet Amber**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang,melihat proyeksi dirinya di depan cermin lemarinya. Terlihat sesosok anggun, yang memakai seragam Homurahara lengkap dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Yosh!" kata Arturia siap berangkat ke sekolah.

 _'ting tung...ting tung...ting tung...'_

Suara bel pintu terdengar menggema diseluruh rumah. Segera, Uther yang masih sarapan di meja makan, berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan menuju sumber suara. "Siapa tamu di pagi hari seperti ini?" katanya pelan.

"Tunggu, ayah silahkan menyelesaikan sarapan. Biar aku yang membuka pintunya!" kata Arturia keluar dari kamarnya.

 _'ting tung...'_

"Ya, siapa..? Eh...Gilgamesh?" kata Arturia kaget setelah melihat orang di balik pintu. "Kenapa?"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, My Queen! kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini," kata Gilgamesh dengan tersenyum senang melihat Arturia yang sudah memakai seragam , Arturia hanya diam dan tidak menjawab salam dari Gilgamesh.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan salam dahulu ketika bertemu rajamu, bukan langsung menanyakan alasannya. Bukankah begitu, My Queen?" lanjut Gilgamesh dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah bingung Arturia.

Arturia membuang muka. "Aku tidak peduli!" katanya sinis. "Jadi mau apa kau kesini? Cepat kembalikan ponselku!" katanya serius.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mempersilahkan rajamu untuk masuk kerumah dulu? Lalu, aku akan memberikan ponselmu," jawab Gilgamesh.

"Kau bukan rajaku, Gilgamesh. Lagipula, kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kita bisa terlambat masuk sekolah," kata Arturia yang masih menampilkan wajah serius.

"Eh... seharusnya kamu tahu bahwa tamu adalah raja, My Queen!" kata Gilgamesh santai.

Arturia tahu itu. Dia hanya benar-benar tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melayani Gilgamesh sebagai tamunya. Bukannya Arturia ingin mengusirnya, namun akan lebih tidak baik jika mereka sampai terlambat ke sekolah. Arturia juga tidak menyukai hal itu, dan jangan sampai terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sementara itu, Uther sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan tamu yang datang. Karena, Arturia tidak juga segera memberitahunya. Dia pun akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. "Arturia, siapa tamu kita?" tanya Uther dengan Bahasa Inggris, yang membuat Gilgamesh menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh...ayah, dia teman satu kelasku," jawab Arturia menjelaskan.

Gilgamesh yang melihat Arturia dan ayahnya berkomunikasi dengan Bahasa Inggris hanya tersenyum. Gilgamesh mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Dengan begitu, dia memperkenalkan dirinya ke ayah Arturia dengan Bahasa Inggris juga, "Namaku Gilgamesh pak, saya ingin menjemput Arturia untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Jadi, bolehkah saya?" kata Gilgamesh dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Oh, boleh. Tapi, jagalah dia dengan sebaik mungkin!" kata Uther serius dengan menepuk punggung Gilgamesh.

"Tentu saja, pak!" jawab Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah ayah, aku berangkat!" kata Arturia berpamitan.

"Tunggu, Arturia!" kata Uther. Arturia pun berhenti dan berbalik memperhatikan ayahnya. "Mulai hari ini, ayah akan bekerja lagi. Ayah mungkin akan pulang sore. Setelah pulang sekolah, kamu jangan pergi kemanapun!" jelasnya kemudian.

"Baik ayah," jawab Arturia mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobil merah Gilgamesh.

 **^.^.^**

Di dalam mobil, Arturia dan Gilgamesh duduk di barisan kedua,dibelakang kursi sopir. Arturia hanya diam dan memperhatikan apa yang ada di balik jendela. Gilgamesh yang melihatnya pun menjadi bosan. "Ada apa, My Queen?" tanyanya.

"Sungguh, akting yang sangat bagus, Gil!" kata Arturia yang masih melihat di kaca jendela.

"Apa itu, My Queen?" tanya Gilgamesh bingung.

"Kau kerumahku dan bertemu ayahku. Kau berbicara sopan kepadanya dan mengajakku berangkat bersama. Itu seperti bukan dirimu," kata Arturia serius menatap Gilgamesh.

"Itu semua bukan akting," kata Gilgamesh yang membalas menatapnya serius.

"Terserah apa katamu. Lalu, dimana ponselku?" tanya Arturia.

Gilgamesh mengeluarkan ponsel Arturia dari sakunya dan memberikan kepada Arturia.

"Trimakasih," jawab Arturia yang segera melihat isi ponselnya.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Tadi, ada anjing kampung yang berdiri di depan rumahmu dengan membawa sepeda," kata Gilgamesh tiba-tiba.

"Anjing? sepeda?" Arturia bingung dengan maksud Gilgamesh dan mencerna kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba Arturia tersentak, ia tahu maksud perkataan Gilgamesh. "Jadi dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Arturia yang masih fokus pada ponselnya, dengan cepat mencari-cari kontak Diarmuid dan hendak memberinya pesan.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahmu, dia masih ada. Tapi saat kau membuka pintu, dia sudah menghilang. Mungkin dia adalah _stalker_ , jadi kau harus hati-hati," kata Gilgamesh serius.

"Dia bukan _stalker_ , dia seseorang yang ku kenal," jawab Arturia yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eh...Anjing itu?" kata Gilgamesh memincingkan mata Crimsonnya.

"Ya, lagipula dia adalah manusia, namanya Diarmuid. Panggil namanya dengan benar! Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" tanya Arturia marah, setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Gilgamesh seperti tidak merasa bersalah.

"BOHONG! Kau baru saja menghapus semua kontak dengan nama laki-laki yang ada di ponselku!" kata Arturia kesal.

"Itu benar," jawab Gilgamesh santai.

"Kenapa? Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku di Inggris? Bagaimana caraku menghubungi mereka ketika aku merindukannya?" tanya Arturia sedih.

"Aku hanya tidak suka itu," jawab Gilgamesh yang masih santai.

"Meski begitu, kau tidak berhak melakukan hal itu!" kata Arturia marah.

Sopir memberhentikan mobil di depan sekolah. Segera, Arturia keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh segera mengikuti Arturia.

"My Queen, tunggu!" panggil Gilgamesh. Arturia tetap tidak peduli dan berjalan meninggalkannya. "My Queen! BERHENTI!" teriaknya marah. Arturia tetap tidak merespon. Gilgamesh pun berlari mengejarnya, hingga dia menjangkau tangan Arturia, dan memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Lepaskan!" kata Arturia.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Gilgamesh marah dan mempererat cengkeramannya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Siapa yang kau panggil? Namaku Arturia, aku bukan ratumu! Lepaskan aku!" kata Arturia. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Diarmuid melihat Arturia yang bersama Gilgamesh dan segera mendekati mereka. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Arturia!" katanya serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anjing kampung? jangan berani-beraninya menggangguku! Ini bukan urusanmu!" kata Gilgamesh memincingkan matanya.

"Jika itu menyangkut Arturia, maka itu menjadi urusanku!" jawab Diarmuid mengepalkan tinjunya.

Gilgamesh mempererat cengkeraman tangannya. "AWw.. kau menyakitiku!" teriak Arturia kesakitan.

Gilgamesh segera melepaskan tangan Arturia. "Maafkan aku, Arturia!" kata Gilgamesh benar-benar khawatir melihat tangan Arturia yang memerah karena cengkeramannya. Diarmuid yang juga melihatnya langsung membawa Arturia pergi.

 **^.^.^**

Diarmuid membawa Arturia ke UKS. Arturia sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Namun, Diarmuid tetap tidak percaya dan tetap membawanya ke UKS. "Dia benar-benar orang kasar, bahkan terhadap perempuan sepertimu," kata Diarmuid yang membalut lembut tangan Arturia dengan kain kasa.

"Tenang saja, Diarmuid! aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Gilgamesh tidak sengaja melakukannya, dia hanya terbawa emosi. Dan juga luka sekecil ini tidak berpengaruh padaku. Aku kan seorang wanita yang kuat," kata Arturia berusaha tertawa.

"Benar, kamu adalah wanita yang kuat," kata Diarmuid tersenyum.

Tatapan Arturia ke Diarmuid berubah menjadi serius. "Diarmuid, maafkan aku tentang kemarin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Gilgamesh tiba-tiba datang dan memaksaku ikut bersamanya. Eto...sebenarnya, dia tidak memaksaku, hanya saja dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan kepadaku. Jadi aku ikut dengannya, dan aku lupa bahwa kamu menungguku. Namun, saat aku ingin memberimu pesan, dia mengambil ponselku, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu," jelas Arturia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya, nanti kita harus benar-benar pulang bersama," kata Diarmuid pelan dan menampilkan senyumannya.

"Okay, terimakasih untuk mau mengerti. Terimakasih juga untuk bantuanmu dengan tanganku," kata Arturia tersenyum tulus. "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau melewatkan pelajaran," kata Arturia dengan penuh semangat.

 **^.^.^**

Gilgamesh melihat Diarmuid dan Arturia pulang bersama. Dia sangat marah, dia tidak ingin ada yang merebut ratunya darinya. Tapi, dia lebih tidak ingin apabila ratunya tersakiti karenanya. Akhirnya Gilgamesh hanya diam dan menyuruh sopirnya menyalip mereka. Dia tidak kuat melihat Arturia bersama orang lain.

Arturia tahu bahwa mobil Gilgamesh baru saja melewatinya. Dia hanya mengabaikannya, dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Diarmuid.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Gilgamesh tadi?" tanya Diarmuid.

"Um, itu karena dia menghapus beberapa kontak dari ponselku," jawab Arturia. "Diarmuid, apa tadi pagi kamu ke rumahku lagi?" tanya Arturia.

"Ya, aku ingin berangkat bersamamu lagi. Tapi, aku melihat Gilgamesh sudah menjemputmu. Jadi..." kata Diarmuid.

Arturia diam, dia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Akhirnya, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua, hingga mereka sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Trimakasih sudah mengantarku, Diarmuid!" kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Ya," jawab Diarmuid singkat. Diarmuid melihat ke langit dan mengungkapkan sesuatu. "Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan musim dingin..." Diarmuid tidak meneruskan kata-kata nya. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa mengutarakan kata yang pas. Dia berganti menatap Arturia. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Arturia!" kata Diarmuid melambaikan tangannya ke Arturia dan pergi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa!" teriak Arturia.

 **Tsuzuki no hanashi...**

 **^.^**

 **A/N :** Ya, bab ini hadir dengan waktu yang cukup singkat. Aku juga banyak mengeluarkan Gilgamesh di bab ini lagi. Sepertinya Gilgamesh harus cepat berbaikan dengan Arturia, bukan begitu? Tapi, aku ingin tetap berusaha mempertahankan karakter dari masing-masing tokoh. Meski aku bilang seperti itu, tetap saja di bebe

 ** _Stalker_** : Penguntit

^.^.^

rapa bagian tertentu, entah itu disengaja atau tidak, aku merubah karakter mereka. Di bab berikutnya, mungkin akan ada musim dingin dan natal. **^.^**

Trimakasih banyak sudah mau membaca bab ini...

Trimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya, ...

Hiro-hiro Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	5. Chapter 5 : Reiki part 1

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series. Fate is not my own.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon (Saber) , Gilgamesh (Archer), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Lancer), and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort, School-life**

 **^.^ HA** **PPY READING^.^**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Reiki part 1**

Kota Fuyuki terselimuti oleh sesuatu yang berwarna putih, dingin, dan jatuh dari langit. Itu semua menutupi seluruh permukaan sejauh mata memandang. Arturia berjalan sendirian menuju sekolahnya dibawah dinginnya salju yang berjatuhan. Ia memakai syal hijau dan seragam sekolah di balik jaket birunya. Arturia melipat tangannya di dada, berharap bisa mengurangi dingin yang menembus masuk hingga tubuhnya. Arturia yang merasa kedinginan akhirnya memikirkan ayahnya.

 _"Akhir-akhir ini, ayah sering pulang malam dan kurang istirahat. Apakah ayah akan baik-baik saja? Apalagi, hari ini cukup dingin,"_ pikir Arturia.

"Arturia!" teriak Rin dari kejauhan.

Arturia tidak mendengar teriakan Rin yang memanggilnya. Tanpa sadar, dia menyeberangi jalan di perempatan. Saat itu juga, terdapat mobil hitam yang melaju kencang dari arah timur.

Rin yang melihat temannya tidak menanggapinya dan tidak sadar akan kehadiran mobil tersebut, segera berlari mendekatinya dan memanggilnya kembali,"Arturia...!" Arturia tetap tidak menanggapinya. Akhirnya, Rin menarik Arturia ke pinggir jalan, diikuti dengan Arturia yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Rin?" tanya Arturia.

"Astaga, dari tadi aku terus memanggilmu! Untungnya, kau tidak tertabrak. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan memikirkan sesuatu saat di jalan!" kata Rin yang memarahi Arturia.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar," kata Arturia yang menundukkan kepala.

"Syukurlah aku masih bisa sempat menyelamatkanmu! Jika tidak bagaimana?" kata Rin yang sangat bersyukur dan memeluk Arturia.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Tenang saja, semua baik-baik saja" kata Arturia menenangkan.

Setelah itu, Rin menemani Arturia hingga sampai di sekolah, tanpa pernah melepas pegangan tangannya terhadap Arturia. Sesampainya di kelas, Rin segera menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Sakura dan Shirou.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Arturia?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, Rin menceritakannya terlalu berlebihan. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, ini semua karena Rin yang menyelamatkanku," kata Arturia menenangkan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan, Arturia? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Shirou.

"Um... _nandemonai!_ " kata Arturia dengan tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Gilgamesh mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia segera menarik tangan Arturia keluar kelas menuju ruang musik yang berada di dekat kelasnya. Dia menutup pintu ruang tersebut, bermaksud agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya dengan ratunya. Mereka hanya berdua di ruang tersebut.

Arturia bingung atas tindakan Gilgamesh."Gil, Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Arturia.

Gilgamesh hanya diam. Dia hanya menatap tajam ke Arturia, dan mendekatinya. Arturia mundur satu langkah, dan dinding dibelakangnya menghentikannya. Gilgamesh terus mendekatinya dan menaruh salah satu tangannya di dinding.

"Gil!" tanya Arturia lagi.

Wajah Gilgamesh hanya semakin mendekati wajah Arturia. Arturia berusaha menghentikan tindakan Gilgamesh dengan mendorongnya. Namun, sia-sia. Wajah Gilgamesh semakin dekat. Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman mengalir hingga pipinya. Arturia menutup matanya dan tetap berusaha pada mendorong Gilgamesh.

"Kenapa, My Queen? Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hukuman. Jadi, jangan takut, Inilah hukumanmu," kata Gilgamesh yang berbisik di telinga Arturia.

Suara Gilgamesh terasa menggelitik di telinga Arturia. Ia membuka matanya. "Hukuman? apa kesalahanku?" tanya Arturia.

"Karena, kau menyuruhku dan anjing itu untuk tidak lagi mengantarmu ke sekolah, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan adalah, Ratuku yang hampir tertabrak mobil," kata Gilgamesh yang masih berbisik di telinga Arturia.

"Itu bukan salahku jika aku menyuruh kalian seperti itu. Kalian selalu bertengkar ketika bertemu, aku tidak suka itu. Dan, tentang mobil yang hampir menabrakku, itu memang salahku. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa menghukumku!" kata Arturia bergetar.

"Sst...! My Queen, apa kau ingin orang lain mendengarmu?" kata Gilgamesh pelan.

Arturia benar-benar tidak nyaman atas hukuman yang diberikan Gilgamesh saat ini. Dia tetap berusaha mendorong Gilgamesh agar menjauhinya.

"Apa kamu tahu, kau membuatku terluka," kata Gilgamesh berbisik.

"Kenapa kau harus terluka?" tanya Arturia balas berbisik.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu!" kata Gilgamesh yang memeluk Arturia.

Arturia tersentak. "Lepaskan aku! Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak! jangan membuat ini sebagai lelucon!" kata Arturia marah.

"Ini bukan lelucon, My Queen!" kata Gilgamesh, dengan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak! ini lelucon. Itulah mengapa kau mempunyai begitu banyak cewek yang mengikutimu, kau selalu mempunyai cara untuk membuat mereka tertarik kepadamu," Arturia berteriak dan mendorong Gilgamesh, ia hendak meninggalkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tunggu-" Gilgamesh menarik tangan Arturia untuk menghentikannya. "Aku ingin saat natal nanti, kita pergi bersama," lanjutnya kemudian.

" _Iyada_ ," kata Arturia pelan. Ia sangat marah entah karena apa.

"Kita akan bertemu di Taman Kota, pukul 9 pagi. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama," kata Gilgamesh mengabaikan jawaban Arturia.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau!" kata Arturia tegas.

"Meski begitu, aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang. Tidak peduli hingga malam atau hingga fajar tiba," kata Gilgamesh serius.

" _Amari ate ni suru na_!" kata Arturia, dan ia pun pergi.

Gilgamesh hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah suram. _"Aku benar-benar serius, Arturia!"_ katanya dalam hati.

 **-Pulang Sekolah-**

Arturia duduk sendirian di bangku depan sekolahnya, menunggu ketiga sahabatnya."Huft..." Arturia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Dia ingat akan semua tugas sekolahnya. Dia juga harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok setelah ini. Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud menghilangkan semua beban dipikirannya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menulis sebuah pesan untuk ayahnya.

'Ayah, aku akan pulang sore. Setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan pergi kelompok di rumah Emiya Shirou. Tapi ayah jangan khawatir, aku pergi bersama teman-temanku. Aku harap ayah tidak masalah dengan hal ini.'

Arturia menekan tombol kirim. ' _Ini semakin dingin_ ,' katanya dalam hati. Arturia mempererat jaketnya ke tubuhnya. Banyak siswa-siswi berlalu-lalang yang menyempatkan diri untuk menatapnya. Itu menjadi hal yang biasa sejak ia pindah di sekolah ini. Bagaimana tidak, rambut pirang menjadi hal asing untuk dilihat. Mungkin hanya dirinya dan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini yang memilikinya. Kecuali, ada beberapa siswa yang masih sempat untuk menyemir rambutnya.

Arturia teringat akan kata-kata Gilgamesh lagi.

 _"Aku ingin saat liburan natal nanti, kita pergi bersama,"_

 _"Kita akan bertemu di Taman Kota, pukul 9 pagi. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama,"_

 _"Meski begitu, aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang, tidak peduli hingga malam atau hingga fajar tiba,"_

Ini semakin sulit untuknya, sejak Gilgamesh mengajaknya. Kata-katanya terus berputar dikepalanya, setiap ia tidak memiliki kesibukan. Itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

Tiba-tiba, Arturia melihat sekilas seseorang yang ia pikirkan berdiri di kejauhan, dengan beberapa cewek yang mengelilinginya. Namun salju yang turun cukup menghalangi penglihatannya. Arturia melihatnya cukup lama sampai benar-benar yakin bahwa itu dirinya.

Gilgamesh balas menatapnya di kejauhan. Arturia tersentak, namun tetap menatapnya. Namun, tidak dengan Gilgamesh, ia sudah mengalihkan tatapannya kepada salah satu cewek yang ada didekatnya. ' _Apa dia marah kepadaku? Dia juga lebih cuek dari biasanya. Ah... kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?'_ pikirnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu cukup lama,"kata Sakura yang datang bersama Rin dan Shirou.

"Eh... tidak apa-apa!" jawab Arturia tersenyum. "Baiklah ayo kita pergi, ini akan semakin dingin jika kita diluar," kata Arturia memulai langkahnya.

"Arturia!" seseorang memanggil namanya, Arturia pun berhenti.

"Diarmuid?" kata Arturia, menoleh ke sumber suara. Diarmuid berjalan mendekat ke Arturia dengan tersenyum.

"Akan pergi kemana kalian?" tanya Diarmuid kepada empat orang didepannya.

"Eeto... kita ada tugas kelompok, jadi kita akan mengerjakannya bersama di rumah Shirou," jawab Sakura.

"Begitu, bisakah aku berbicara dengan Arturia sebentar?" tanya Diarmuid kepada ketiga teman Arturia. Mereka bertiga hanya bertukar pandang dan menganggukkan kepala, tanda setuju.

Diarmuid pergi dan Arturia berjalan dibelakang, mengikutinya. Diarmuid berhenti di lorong yang sepi. Dia berkata dengan lembut, "Arturia..."

"Ya?" jawab Arturia penasaran. Ia tahu bahwa Diarmuid merasa gugup saat ini. Terlihat dari cara bernafasnya dan cara bicaranya yang enggan.

"Aku ingin kita..." kata Diarmuid terhenti.

Arturia diam. Kata-kata Diarmuid yang berhenti, menjadikannya ikut gugup. Meski begitu, ia masih memperhatikan Diarmuid dengan serius. Arturia ingin memberi waktu Diarmuid untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin kita-um... mengajakmu pergi bersama saat natal nanti," kata Diarmuid dengan gugup.

Kelopak mata Arturia melebar, memperjalas warna Emerald di matanya. Dia tidak dapat menyangka bahwa Diarmuid akan mengajakanya, meskipun dia memang pernah mempunyai harapan seperti itu. Namun, harapan itu sudah ia ibaratkan sebagai mimpi yang tidak mungkin terjadi. "Bukankah masih terlalu awal untuk mengajakku -Maksudku, natal kan masih cukup lama?" jawab Arturia tersenyum, ia ingin membuat suasana kembali normal dan rileks.

"Ya, karena aku ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk mengajakmu pergi. Apa kau tahu? kamu menjadi sesosok idola di sekolah ini, jadi akan ada banyak orang yang mengajakmu," jawab Diarmuid dengan sedikit bercanda. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya, walau itu tidak terasa gatal. Itu hampir menjadi kebiasaannya ketika ia gugup.

"Itu tidak benar, Diarmuid!" kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

 **Tsuzuki no hanashi...**

 **^.^.^**

 **A/N:**

 _Reiki :_ hawa dingin

 _Nandemonai_ : bukan apa-apa

 _Iyada_ : tidak mau

 _Amari ate ni suru na_ : jangan berharap terlalu banyak

.

Hai minna-san... terimakasih banyak sudah melanjutkan membaca hingga bab ini...

Selamat datang bulan Desember... Selamat Datang juga Ujian akhir semester...

Bulan ini akan menjadi bulan tersibukku. Karena setelah ujian, aku akan pergi di beberapa tempat dan untuk beberapa minggu juga. Meski begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha menulis di waktu senggangku. Jadi, harap maklum jika setelah ini, updatenya lama. Bagi pelajar, aku juga ingin kalian semua belajar rajin untuk ujian kalian. Berikan yang terbaik dari semua yang kamu miliki. Dan jangan lupa, percaya pada kekuatan diri sendiri.

Well, ini sudah terlalu panjang dari sebuah catatan. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan review ^.^

 **To : Lady Bloodie**

haha... untuk chapter 4 bisa update lebih cepat, karena banyak waktu senggang^.^ tapi di chapter ini butuh waktu yang lebih lama. Trimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya...

 **To : Nurul Amaliyah**

Ya, di chapter ini kembali dengan adanya beberapa bahasa Jepang. Aku harap kamu suka dengan bab ini. Trimakasih banyak untuk review^^

 **To : Ica**

Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... tunggu saja jawabannya di chapter" selanjutnya. Kamu pasti akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Bisakah aku tahu karakter siapa yang paling kamu sukai? ^.^

 **To: Manisa**

Terimakasih... aku senang kamu menyukainya... ^.^ jadi bagaimana menurutmu dengan bab ini? Aku harap kamu tetap menyukainya.

 **To : Tarpi**

Wah... maaf jika kamu menjadi tidak suka karakter Gil. Tapi di cerita Fate sendiri Gilgamesh memang sombong. Tapi disisi lain dari cerita ini, ada alasan tertentu yang menyebabkan Gilgamesh sombong. Kamu akan tahu alasannya di chapter" berikutnya. Trimakasih atas review...^^


	6. Chapter 5: Reiki Part 2

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series. I'm not own Fate-series. Fate is Type Moon own.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon, Gilgamesh, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **^.^ Happy Reading ^.^**

 **Cerita Sebelumnya**

"Aku ingin kita-um... mengajakmu pergi bersama saat natal nanti," kata Diarmuid dengan gugup.

Kelopak mata Arturia melebar, memperjalas warna emerald di matanya. Dia tidak dapat menyangka bahwa Diarmuid akan mengajakanya, meskipun dia memang pernah mempunyai harapan seperti itu. Namun, harapan itu sudah ia ibaratkan sebagai mimpi yang tidak mungkin terjadi. "Bukankah masih terlalu awal untuk mengajakku -Maksudku, natal kan masih cukup lama?" jawab Arturia tersenyum, ia ingin membuat suasana kembali normal dan rileks.

"Ya, karena aku ingin menjadi yang pertama untuk mengajakmu pergi. Apa kau tahu? kamu menjadi sesosok idola di sekolah ini, jadi akan ada banyak orang yang mengajakmu," jawab Diarmuid dengan sedikit bercanda. Dia menggaruk belakang lehernya, walau itu tidak terasa gatal. Itu hampir menjadi kebiasaannya ketika ia gugup.

"Itu tidak benar, Diarmuid!" kata Arturia tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

 **^.^.^**

 **Chapter 5: Reiki Part 2**

"Um... aku... aku...-dimana kita akan pergi?" tanya Arturia yang masih belum tahu jawaban atas ajakan Diarmuid.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman hiburan?"

"Jam?"

"Itu belum aku pikirkan. Tapi, mungkin akan baik jika pukul 7 malam. Bagaimana?"

"Malam? Eeto ..." Arturia bingung. Dia berfikir cukup keras.

Diarmuid diam. Terlihat kekhawatiran diwajahnya. Dia takut bahwa Arturia akan menolaknya. Padahal sebelumnya, dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya. Dia sudah siap atas semua jawaban Arturia. Lagipula, mengajaknya di malam hari? tentu saja dia akan menolaknya, pikirnya. "Kamu tidak bisa ya? Kalau begitu-"

"Bisa... aku bisa," jawab Arturia dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Sungguh tak terduga. Diarmuid tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Dia benar-benar senang akan datangnya hari ini. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari berpikir bagaimana cara mengajaknya pergi bersama di hari natal, itu terwujud dan berhasil sekarang. Terlihat wajah syukur di wajahnya. "Terimakasih Arturia!"

 **^.^.^**

Arturia dan ketiga temannya berjalan bersama menuju kediaman keluarga Emiya. Terdapat keheningan diantara mereka. Arturia terus saja memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia mengkhawatirkan Gilgamesh, bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa dirinya menyetujui untuk pergi dengan Diarmuid. Sedangkan, ketiga temannya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Arturia dan seniornya, Diarmuid. Mereka bertiga juga enggan untuk bertanya kepada Arturia.

Tanpa terasa, perjalanan yang penuh kesunyian itu lenyap. Mereka berempat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

" _Tadaima!_ " Shirou masuk ke rumahnya dengan diikuti teman-temannya.

" _Okaeri!_ " jawab seorang gadis kecil yang mempunyai rambut putih dan mata merah."Eh... _Okaa-san_! _Onii-chan_ pulang membawa tiga gadis," Dia berteriak dan berlari menemui ibunya.

Shirou terkejut dan berbalik menghadap tiga gadis yang menatapnya bingung. "Oh maaf, dia adikku, Ilyasviel. Baiklah, masuklah."

Mereka berjalan mengikuti Shirou. Terlihat keluarga Shirou yang duduk bersama menonton televisi. Keluarga itu terlihat damai. Seorang pria duduk disamping istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia. Anaknya yang sedang heboh menarik-narik baju mereka, tanpa mereka sadari. Hingga anaknya tidak sabar dan berteriak.

"Nah, itu dia!" Ilyasviel berteriak dan menunjuk kearah kakaknya.

"Sst... Ilya, tidak boleh begitu," kata lembut dari seorang wanita yang sangat mirip Ilya. "Silahkan masuk, tumben sekali Shirou mengajak temannya kesini. Yah, kecuali Sakura-chan," katanya tersenyum ramah.

"Kita akan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Ibu, ayah perkenalkan dia Rin Tohsaka, dan dia Arturia Pendragon," Shirou memperkenalkan kedua temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Rin dan Arturia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Pendragon?" tanya ayah Shirou, menatap Arturia dengan tatapan tajam. Dia terlihat sebagai seorang pria paruh baya, berambut hitam dan berwajah dingin.

Arturia tersentak pada penyebutan nama keluarganya. "Ya?"

"Apakah kamu anak Uther?" tanyanya.

"Ya," Arturia mengangguk.

"Kiritsugu, apakah kamu mengenalnya?" tanya wanita berambut putih disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, Iri. Dia adalah anak dari direktur perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Aku juga yang mengurusi pemindahan sekolahnya," katanya tenang.

Shirou terkejut. Arturia bahkan lebih terkejut, Seorang pria yang bernama Kiritsugu ini tahu mengenai dirinya. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin Kiritsugu juga tahu mengenai ibunya. Dia hanya diam dan tidak tahu bagaimana meresponnya. Ketegangan menyelimuti mereka.

"Baiklah minna, silahkan kerjakan tugas kalian! _Hora_ , Shirou antar teman-temanmu ke ruang tengah," kata ibu Shirou, atau Irisviel yang berusaha memecahkan ketegangan.

Mereka berempat meninggalkan ruangan, menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Ruangan tersebut cukup besar. Ada beberapa tongkat kayu yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ruangan ini sebelumnya digunakan untuk _dojo_. Entah mengapa, Arturia merasa nyaman berada di ruangan ini. Mereka menuju ke tengah ruangan, dimana terdapat meja dan karpet yang digelar.

"Ah... Arturia! tersenyumlah... ayo, aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi. Sebuah senyuman yang dapat mencerahkan hatiku!" kata Rin berteriak frustasi.

Arturia hendak tersenyum karena ungkapan Rin, namun menahannya disaat yang sama. "Apa itu?" katanya heran. Memang benar, dia belum tersenyum sama sekali sejak kejadiannya bersama Gilgamesh pagi tadi, belum lagi Diarmuid yang juga mengajaknya pergi saat malam natal. Itu menjadikan suatu beban di pikirannya.

"Sejak kau dibawa pergi Diarmuid-senpai, kau belum tersenyum sama sekali. Kenapa? apa senpai menembakmu?" tanya Rin dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Arturia yang dan Sakura juga menjadi penasaran dan menatap Arturia dengan serius.

"T-tentu saja tidak," kata Arturia gugup.

"Lalu? apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tidak ada!"

"Bohong! ayo ceritakan kepada kami! jika tidak, berarti kamu tidak menganggap kami teman."

" _kegarawashii_!" Arturia mengambil nafas berat, karena kalah. "Diarmuid mengajakku pergi saat malam natal."

" _DATE_!" kata ketiga temannya serentak.

"B-bukan! itu hanya seperti aku-..." Arturia tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia ingin menyangkalnya, namun tidak tahu apa yang ia ingin benar-benar ungkapkan, Wajahnya berubah memerah.

"Ehehehe..." tawa Rin yang dibuat-buat. Terdapat tanduk evil mencuat diatas kepalanya. _*imagination*_

"Sudah aku bilang bukan seperti itu!" teriak Arturia frustasi.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu ke Diarmuid-senpai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menyetujuinya," jawab Arturia malu.

"Sebentar lagi ujian lho... jangan sampai kamu lupa belajar karena memikirkan Diarmuid-senpai!" goda Rin lagi.

"Tapi Arturia pasti dapat mengatasinya, karena dia pintar. Bahkan dia dapat mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas dari sensei dengan nilai sempurna. Walaupun dia baru pindah kesini. Sungguh luarbiasa!" kata Shirou. Arturia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shirou kenapa kau membelanya? _Baka_!" kata Rin memarahinya. "Ya, itu memang benar dia pintar, tapi apa dia pintar dalam hal percintaan? Tentu saja cinta akan mengalahkannya."

Mereka akhirnya terus bercanda dan menggoda Arturia hingga mereka tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya. Arturia berkata kepada mereka bahwa ia akan menyelesaikannya dirumah. Dengan beberapa bujukan, mereka akhirnya setuju.

Ini sudah malam, mereka pun hendak pamit untuk pulang. Namun, Irisviel menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam dahulu. Mereka tidak enak untuk menolak kebaikan hati ibu Shirou. Apalagi karena mereka memang sudah merasa lapar, akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya.

Ketika mereka menuju ruang makan, Arturia ingat bahwa ia belum memberitahu ayahnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel, hendak menelepon ayahnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu ayahmu," kata Kiritsugu yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Arturia. Kiritsugu berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Ya, Terimakasih," kata Arturia enggan, karena melihat ekspresi Kiritsugu yang dingin. Kiritsugu berjalan melewati Arturia, tanpa merubah ekspresinya. Arturia berjalan dibelakangnya.

Mereka makan bersama dalam keceriaan. Ilyasviel tak henti-hentinya membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kau! nyjanganmm... mmmelebut onii-chanku," kata Ilya dengan mulut penuh, menunjuk Rin dan Arturia. "Dia adalah onii-chanku, dan milikku satu-satunya."

Mereka semua telah menyelesaikan makan, dan hanya Ilya yang belum menyelesaikannya. Arturia tanpa sadar tersenyum karena ungkapan si kecil Ilya. Ilya yang melihatnya tersenyum menambahkan, "Kau benar-benar manis!" kata Ilyasviel dengan mata berbinar-binar. Arturia cukup terkejut dan malu. Namun, Ilya segera sadar. "Meski begitu, tidak akan ku biarkan kamu memiliki Shirou nii-chan,"

"Ilya, jangan bilang seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan!" kata Irisviel menenangkan anaknya.

"Lagipula Ilya, Arturia sudah memiliki seseorang yang ada di hatinya. Jadi itu tidak mungkin," kata Shirou. Terdapat penekanan di kata-katanya.

"Tidak-tidak, sudah aku bilang-" Arturia tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Itu benar!" kata Rin menambahkan. Sakura dan kedua orangtua Shirou hanya tersenyum.

Hari semakin larut. Rin, Sakura dan Arturia akhirnya memutuskan berpamitan pulang.

 **^.^.^**

Salju tetap berjatuhan, menjadikan hawa semakin dingin. Di malam yang dingin ini, Arturia pulang ditemani Shirou. Kiritsugu memintanya untuk mengantarkannya. Selain karena rumah Arturia yang paling jauh, ini juga karena sudah sangat larut. Jam di ponsel Arturia sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.47 p.m.

"Shirou, aku baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak perlu mengantarku hingga sampai rumah. Ini sudah semakin dingin. Kembalilah!" kata Arturia, bergetar dalam suaranya karena kedinginan.

"Tidak perlu, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Shirou dalam kecemasan. Dia hendak melepaskan jaketnya.

"Jangan, aku baik-baik saja. Jika kau melepas jaketmu, kau akan membeku!"

"Aku tidak akan membeku. Aku memakai pakaian tebal di dalam jaketku. Jadi itu akan menghangatkanku. Tapi, kamu hanya memakai seragam musim dingin dibalik jaketmu, jadi kamu akan merasa kedinginan."

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja."

"Arturia, bagaimana dengan belajar memasakmu?"

"Ya, aku sudah bisa membuat beberapa masakan dari resep yang telah kau berikan. Tapi aku tetap tidak yakin dengan rasanya."

"Syukurlah. Jika ada kesulitan, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Jadi, kapan aku bisa mencicipi masakanmu?"

"Eh... masakanku tidak enak, jangan berharap lebih. Meski resep yang telah kau berikan sangat rinci, aku tetaplah tidak ahli memasak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika kau sudah terbiasa, itu akan lebih mudah. Tapi Arturia, apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Aku pikir kau mulai menggigil."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini hampir sampai. Lihat, itu rumahku," Arturia menunjuk rumahnya yang mulai terlihat.

 **^.^.^**

Arturia tidak langsung tidur setelah sampai di rumahnya. Dia segera mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya. Dia berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia takut membuat ayahnya terbangun, dan ayahnya akan memarahinya karena tidak cepat tidur.

Pukul 23.38, Arturia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia segera menuju tempat tidurnya yang sudah ia rindukan. Kelopak matanya sudah sangat berat. Namun, dia tidak juga tertidur. Dia memikirkan kembali atas apa yang telah ia alami hari ini. Dia menjadi ingat, dia belum menulis di buku hariannya." Ah... malam ini begitu sunyi," desahnya sebelum dia akhirnya tertidur.

.

 **Tsuzuki no hanashi...**

 **^.^.^**

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan ini di sela-sela waktu belajarku. Ujianku belum selesai... T.T aku sudah mendapati bosan dengan itu. Tapi, besok adalah hari terakhirku ujian. Aku harus semangat! Ujian matematika menungguku. Yosh!

.

 _Okaeri!_ : selamat datang!

 _Okaa-san_ : ibu

 _Onii-chan_ : kakak

 _Hora_ : nah

 _Dojo_ : tempat latihan

 _kegarawashii_ : Tidak adil, curang

 _Date_ : kencan

 _Baka_ : bodoh

.

 **Gil:** Author! berani-beraninya kau tidak mengeluarkanku di chapter ini! Dasar kau Mongrel!

 _*{Artikan sendiri bagian 'mongrel', aku tidak mau menyebutnya. Terlalu kasar untuk diucapakan kepadaku.}_

 **Me:** Eh... kenapa Gil tiba-tiba muncul?

 **Gil :** jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku benar-benar marah akan apa yang telah kau lakukan! Nasibku sungguh sial di cerita ini.

 **Me:** Gomenasai! Aku akan mengeluarkan anda lebih di bab selanjutnya! _(sujud di depan King Of Heroes)_

 **Gil:** Itu belum cukup untuk membayar kesalahanmu. _(menyilangkan dada, marah)_

 **Me :** Apa? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?

 **Gil :** Kau harus update lebih cepat dan jadikan Saber milikku! huahahahaha...

 **Saber :** Jangan berani-beraninya memaksa Nafa seperti itu! _(menghadapku dan membantuku berdiri)_ Nafa, aku menyukai ceritamu. Aku akan melindungimu dari raja arogan itu. Jadi, tulis apa yang kamu suka. Dan lakukan apa yang kamu suka. Aku akan menjadi pedangmu.

 **Me:** _(bersinar)_ Sabeeeeer...! hiks..hiks.. _(terharu_ )

 ***sedikit bumbu di akhir catatan.**

 **^.^**

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter 5 part 2, ini? jika boleh tahu, **siapa karakter favoritmu? Silahkan Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 : Fever in Winter

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series. I'm not own Fate-series. Fate is Type Moon own.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon, Gilgamesh, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort**

 ***A/N**

 **Aku kembali ^.^ Happy Holiday! Chapter ini penuh dengan Gilxsaber! aku melakukannya, karena jika tidak dia (maybe you know) akan membunuhku... Tapi tentunya dia sudah marah, karena aku tidak bisa update cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu di hari liburku... 'aneh! namanya saja libur, tapi kok sibuk?' itu mungkin yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian. Tapi nyatanya, aku benar-benar sibuk.**

 **Enjoy this chapter... ^.^**

 **Chapter 6 : Fever in Winter**

 _'Dimana ini?'_ aku memperhatikan sekitar tempatku berdiri.

 _'Ah... aku tahu dimana ini, aku berada di taman rumahku, di Inggris.'_

Desiran angin musim panas menyapu rambutku. Kuhirup lekat-lekat udara disekitarku. Harum dari semerbak bunga-bunga di taman memenuhi paru-paruku. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan dan menyenangkan dari ini. Kenangan akan masa kecilku terulang kembali.

"Saber...Saber..."

Aku mendengar seseorang yang memanggilku. Suara itu sungguh tak asing di telingaku. Suara milik seseorang yang aku cintai. Akupun berlari menuju suara itu dan memeluknya. "Ibu," aku memanggilnya dengan sayang.

"Saber... putri kecil ibu," Ibu balas memelukku. "Bagaimana apa kamu senang? Semua bunga yang ada di taman ini, ibu yang menanamnya. Maafkan ibu, Ini baru pertama kalinya ibu mengajakmu kesini."

"Tidak apa ibu, aku senang bisa bersama ibu disini," Aku tersenyum dan menatap wajahnya yang penuh kasih sayang. Terdapat warna gelap di bawah mata Emeraldnya. Bukan karena luka, tapi karena keletihan yang telah Ibu bawa sejak melahirkanku. Meski begitu, hal itu tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan kecantikan alami yang telah dimilikinya. _'aku harap, ibu kembali sehat dan bisa kembali bersamaku seperti ini.'_

"Baiklah suatu saat nanti, ibu juga akan menunjukkanmu tempat indah lainnya," Ibu mencium keningku.

"Ya, ibu!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

Aku menutup mataku. Berharap segalanya akan tetap seperti ini. Namun setelah aku membuka mata, Semuanya berubah dalam sekejap. Aku sendirian di tempat ini. Tidak hanya itu, taman yang sebelumnya penuh dengan bunga yang indah, sekarang layu. Helai-helai dari kelopak bunga mawar berjatuhan. Aku merasa sedih dan takut. "Kenapa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Arthur!"

Aku melihat ke sumber suara dan berlari kearahnya. "Ayah! lihat semuanya. Semua bunganya layu."

"Ya, karena ini sudah musim gugur" katanya dengan memelukku.

 _'Apa?_ ' aku sulit mempercayai hal ini.

Dia berbisik di telingaku, "Arthur, ibumu sudah tidak ada," katanya dengan lembut. Namun kelembutan itu tidak dapat menghentikan rasa sakit yang menyengat di dadaku.

Aku melepas pelukannya. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi pipiku, "Apa maksud ayah?"

Aku mulai berlari tanpa tahu kemana arah dan tujuanku. "Ibu...ibu... IBU...!"

 **^.^.^**

Arturia terbangun dengan perasaan rindu yang mendalam kepada ibunya. Dengan terengah-engah, ia duduk meringkuk, memeluk lututnya, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Tidak hanya air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, namun juga keringat. Ia juga merasa gelisah, sulit mengatur nafasnya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menganggapnya sebagai akibat dari mimpi buruknya. Setelah cukup tenang, ia menghapus air matanya dan melihat jam di dinding. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan hendak pergi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dengan air. Namun setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah, ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, hingga ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia pun duduk di lantai. Menguatkan dirinya, ia berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, dia hendak membuat sarapan dan menuju dapur. Dia ingin membuat omelet sesuai dengan resep yang telah diberikan Shirou. Ia membuat cukup banyak porsi, berpikir bahwa ia akan membawa beberapa ke sekolah untuk temannya.

Ketika Arturia hendak mengambil kotak makan yang berada di rak, ia merasakan tubuhnya melemah, ia segera menyangga tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada meja yang berada disamping rak. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menahan tubuhnya yang lemah. _'Ada apa denganku?'_

Saat sarapan bersama, Uther sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Arturia. Biasanya ia selalu bersemangat ketika makan, namun sekarang ia hanya bermain-main di atas piringnya. "Saber, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Arturia menatap ayahnya. Warna biru dari mata ayahnya sangat tenang, namun Arturia juga dapat melihat kekhawatiran di matanya. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya khawatir tentangnya, jadi dia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

Uther tidak yakin bahwa putrinya baik-baik saja. Dia jelas tahu bagaimana karakter putrinya. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ dia pun bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Baik-baik saja, besok sudah mulai ujian."

"Apakah itu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu ayah."

"Bagaimana dengan Kiritsugu? ayah yakin kamu sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"Ya, aku sudah." Arturia berdiri dari kursinya. "Ayah, aku sudah selesai. Aku akan berangkat. Sebelum ayah berangkat bekerja, pakailah jaket yang telah aku siapkan di kamar ayah."

"Ya, Apakah kamu diantar temanmu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku berangkat sendiri," Arturia segera melesat pergi.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan!" teriak Uther.

 **^.^.^**

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Sejarah. Arturia sudah mendapati bosan dengan pelajaran ini karena gurunya. Dia adalah Souichirou Kuzuki. Seorang guru paruh baya, yang mempunyai wajah membosankan. Dia memakai kacamata yang menambah kesannya sebagai guru. Arturia bahkan belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum, jadi dia menyimpulkan bahwa Kazuki-sensei adalah guru yang menakutkan.

Arturia memperhatikan Kuzuki-sensei yang menulis di papan tulis dengan bercerita pahlawan favoritnya Raja Arthur, yang tidak termasuk dalam materi pembelajaran. Sebenarnya, Arturia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Kazuki-sensei bicarakan. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia masih merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Bahkan di musim dingin seperti ini, ia tidak henti-hentinya berkeringat. Sungguh beruntung bahwa dirinya tidak pingsan di jalan saat berangkat sekolah tadi. Tanpa sadar, Arturia melihat Kuzuki-sensei yang menatapnya dan berbicara sesuatu. "...-dengar? Arturia!"

"Ya, sensei?" jawab Arturia setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Majulah dan perlihatkan catatanmu!" Kuzuki-sensei menatap tajam ke arah Arturia.

Arturia menjadi gelisah. Bukan karena dirinya belum mencatat, namun karena tubuhnya. Dia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kazuki-sensei. Setelah berhasil berjalan beberapa langkah, Ia merasa tidak kuat lagi dan jatuh. Sebelum ia sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran, ia merasakan tangan seseorang menangkapnya.

 **^.^.^**

Arturia membuka matanya, dia memperhatikan sekitar. Terlihat dari ruangannya yang putih dan bersih, terdapat beberapa obat dan air putih yang ada di atas meja, Arturia tahu bahwa dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur di UKS. Ia melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang tentunya ia kenal, sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia sedang berbicara sesuatu kepada perawat. Arturia mencoba duduk untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun sebelum ia berhasil, ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Gilgamesh melihat usahanya dan berjalan mendekati tempatnya berbaring.

"Gil?" Kata Arturia dengan suara lemah. _'Jadi, dia yang membawaku kesini?'_ pikirnya. Ia melihat mata Gilgamesh menyipit. Arturia bingung harus berkata apa. Dia memikirkannya untuk sesaat, hingga ia berhasil membuka topik."Hei, bantu aku kembali ke kelas!"

Gilgamesh mengerutkan dahinya,"Jangan bertindak bodoh, My Queen." Gilgamesh menyentuh dahi Arturia, "Kau demam, istirahatlah!"

"Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran. Lagipula aku sudah baikan."

"Sudah, patuhilah perintah rajamu,"

"Kau bukan rajaku!" teriaknya.

"My Queen," katanya lembut, namun menuntut.

"Baiklah, aku akan istirahat. Kau, cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Gadis-gadis itu pasti mencarimu!"

"Siapa?"

Arturia tidak menjawabnya, dia segera berbalik dari hadapannya dan menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur. Ia berharap bahwa Gilgamesh segera meninggalkannya. Namun, Gilgamesh hanya tetap diam dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Arturia benar-benar merasa mengantuk dan tertidur.

 **^.^Beberapa jam kemudian^.^**

Arturia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersentak melihat warna crimson yang sangat dekat di depan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia berteriak dan mendorongnya pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat setelah kau bangun," Gilgamesh tersenyum menggoda.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Arturia mengernyitkan dahi marah. Dia melihat jam di dinding, ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut. _'Sekarang sudah jam 14.40? selama itukah aku tertidur? Dan manusia arogan ini, apakah dia tetap disampingku selama aku tidur?'_ dia melihat kearah Gilgamesh, yang balas menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyanya.

"Kau perlu istirahat yang cukup. Jangan khawatir tentang pelajaran hari ini. Teman-temanmu tadi menjengukmu saat istirahat. Dan saat sebelum mereka pulang sekolah, mereka kembali lagi dan memberikan catatan pelajaran hari ini," Gilgamesh mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tas Arturia.

"Hey, kembalikan tasku!" Arturia menarik lengan Gilgamesh.

"Kenapa? apa ada sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya?" Dia mulai menggeledah tas Arturia. Dia bisa melihat Arturia yang marah, dan menarik-narik lembut lengannya untuk menghentikannya. Dia semakin gemas untuk menggodanya. Hingga ia menemukan tiga kotak makanan di dalamnya. Dia tidak langsung mengeluarkannya dari tas Arturia, namun tetap memegangnya di dalam tas. "My Queen, apa kau lapar?"

Wajah Arturia berubah merah. Dia merasa malu, namun juga marah. Ia menduga jika Gilgamesh sudah tahu akan bentonya. "Tidak juga, cepat kembalikan tasku!"

"Daritadi aku sudah menemanimu hingga aku belum makan sama sekali. Sekarang aku sangat kelaparan," Wajahnya memelas.

"A-apa? Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu? Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya!" jawabnya tegas. Ia melihat wajah Gilgamesh yang kecewa dan menjadi merasa tidak enak. "Aku membawa bento, kau bisa memakannya satu. Aku yakin kau sudah melihatnya di dalam tasku. Sungguh seorang raja yang licik."

Gilgamesh tersenyum menang. "My Queen, apa kau sadar? kau baru saja mengakuiku sebagai seorang raja."

"Diamlah! dan cepat makan!" Arturia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Gilgamesh mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari tas, dan membukanya. "Wah... Omelet! Kau juga harus makan, My Queen!"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar," katanya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Ayolah, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan energimu dengan berteriak kepadaku, kau juga harus makan lalu minum obat, supaya cepat sembuh," dia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Arturia.

Gilgamesh melihat Arturia yang tidak menanggapinya. Arturia tetap menutup matanya, namun tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia segera menarik selimut kembali, menutupi Arturia hingga lehernya. "Ini semakin mengkhawatirkan, My Queen."

"Gil?" suara pelan muncul dari bibir Arturia yang bergetar, saat ia menyadari tubuhnya diangkat oleh Gilgamesh. Ia membuka matanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? turunkan aku!" dia berusaha membontak.

"Kita tunda makanannya, aku harus segera membawamu ke rumah sakit," Gilgamesh menatap Arturia khawatir. Dia membawa Arturia keluar dari UKS, menuju mobilnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Arturia yang kini sudah menutup matanya lagi.

Arturia hanya merasa lemah. Ia hampir kehilangan semua kekuatannya. Di musim dingin seperti ini, selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya tidak akan cukup untuk memberinya kehangatan. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan didalam dekapan Gilgamesh. Kehangatan yang sangat nyaman, hingga membuatnya ingin tidur.

Dia merasakan Gilgamesh menurunkannya, dan ia membuka matanya. Sekejap, kehangatan itu menghilang. Namun juga tidak terlalu dingin, karena ia sudah berada di dalam mobil Gilgamesh. Ia tidur terlentang, dengan kepalanya bersandar pada pangkuan Gilgamesh. Hal ini membuatnya cukup malu dan segera menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya.

"Edy, menuju rumah sakit!" kata Gilgamesh kepada sopirnya.

Arturia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit," katanya pelan.

"Kau harus!" katanya tegas.

"Tidak, aku mohon!" pintanya.

Suara Arturia sungguh lemah, hingga Gilgamesh tidak mau memaksanya lagi. "Baiklah. Edy,kita pergi ke rumah Arturia!"

 **^.^.^**

Edy, sopir Gilgamesh menghentikan mobil di depan rumah Arturia. Gilgamesh melihat Arturia yang sudah tertidur, dan tersenyum. "Edy, aku ingin kau pergi ke apotek dan membeli obat demam untuk Arturia." Dia segera menggendong Arturia keluar dari mobil, dan membawanya menuju depan pintu rumahnya. Ia membunyikan bel. Tidak lama kemudian, Uther membuka pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Saber! apa yang terjadi dengannya?" katanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Dia demam, pak! Saya hendak ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi dia menolaknya. Dia tertidur saat perjalanan kemari. Umm... bolehkah saya membawanya ke dalam?" kata Gilgamesh.

"Ya, tentu. Ikuti aku!" Uther berjalan menuju kamar Arturia. Gilgamesh mengikutinya, dengan Arturia yang masih tidur di dekapannya.

Dia segera menurunkan Arturia dengan sangat lembut di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya, dia hanya menatap Arturia.

Uther mendekati Arturia dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi Arturia. "Gilgamesh, dimana apotek terdekat?" tanya Uther dengan khawatir.

"Jika anda hendak membeli obat untuk Arturia, itu tidak perlu pak. Saya sudah menyuruh Edy untuk membelikannya obat," jelasnya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak," Uther mengangguk. Tidak lama kemudian, bel pintu berbunyi. Uther mengambil kursi yang biasa digunakan Arturia untuk belajar, dan meletakkannya disamping Gilgamesh. "Duduklah! Aku ingin keluar sebentar melihat siapa yang datang. Mungkin itu temanmu yang sudah kembali dari apotek. Sementara itu jaga Saber untukku," katanya dan keluar dari kamar Arturia.

Gilgamesh melihat Uther yang sudah menghilang. Ia segera melihat ke arah Arturia lagi dan meraih tangannya yang dingin. "Tanganmu dingin," katanya pelan. "My Queen, kenapa ayahmu manggilmu Saber? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu juga?" Dia berbicara seolah-olah Arturia mendengarnya dan akan menjawabnya. "Bodohnya aku, aku tidak perlu mendapat izin darimu. Karena, aku seorang raja!" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum sendiri.

Dia merasa tangan Arturia yang ia pegang bergerak dan membalas mencengkeram tangannya, meski itu bukan sebuah cengkeraman yang kuat. Dia melihat kearah Arturia yang saat ini sudah membuka matanya. "My Queen!" teriaknya senang.

"Hey, perlu mendapat izin dari apa?" katanya pelan. Gilgamesh hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Saber!" teriak Uther yang berlari mendekati Arturia. Edy berjalan dibelakangnya dan memberikan sebuah kantong plastik kepada Gilgamesh.

"Ayah, kenapa dengan wajahmu? Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kelelahan," Arturia berusaha duduk, dan Gilgamesh membantunya. "Setelah aku istirahat yang cukup, aku pasti akan kembali seperti sebelumnya!" Dia tersenyum untuk menenangkan ayahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayah mengerti itu," Uther menyentuh lembut pipi Arturia.

Gilgamesh ingin tetap berada disamping Arturia. Namun, dia tahu bahwa Arturia harus istirahat lagi. Lagipula, sudah ada ayahnya yang akan menjaganya. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang. "Pak, aku akan kembali sekarang. Arturia, istirahatlah dengan baik dan minum obatmu!" Dia memberikan obat yang telah dibeli Edy.

"Ya, biarkan aku mengantarmu sampai di depan pintu," kata Uther. Gilgamesh menganggukkan kepala dan hendak keluar dari kamar Arturia.

"Gil!" panggil Arturia. Gilgamesh berhenti dan menatap Arturia. "Te..ter-...hati-hati di jalan!" katanya bergetar.

"Ya, cepatlah sembuh!" Dia pergi dengan Edy dan mengikuti Uther.

Sampai di depan pintu, Uther tersenyum. "Terimakasih banyak, Gilgamesh!"

"Bukan masalah, saya melakukannya hanya karena saya ingin," dia balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pergi menuju mobil merahnya.

Di dalam mobil, Gilgamesh melihat tas Arturia. Dia terdiam sejenak, _'aku lupa mengembalikannya. Ah...biarlah, aku akan mengembalikannya kapanpun aku mau. Dan aku punya omelet untuk makan siang dan malamku,'_ dia tersenyum dan menyuruh Edy menjalankan mobilnya.

 **Tsuzuki no hanashi...**

.

 **A/N:**

 **Gil memanggil Uther dengan panggilan 'sire' (dalam bahasa Inggris)**

 **Terima** **kasih banyak atas semua review yang telah kalian berikan. Aku senang membaca semua ulasan kalian. Itu sangat berarti untukku. Selanjutnya, tetap** **tinggalkan review, dan aku akan lebih semangat... Have a nice day ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hai semua! Sudah beberapa bulan aku tidak memperbarui cerita ini, Maafkan aku!**

 **Ya, aku benar-benar sibuk dengan sekolahku. Namun jika aku mau, aku tetap bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk menulis. Tapi, aku sempat kehilangan minat, dan merubah cerita ini menjadi Hiatus. Namun,karena Lala2503 dan Ryke992, cerita ini hadir kembali. Terimakasih atas follow dan favorit kalian disaat cerita ini hiatus. Aku sangat senang dan termotivasi.**

 **Aku juga sangat berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya. Juga, kepada semua orang yang telah setia menunggu lanjutan dari cerita ini.**

 **Tentang balasan review, salah satu review menanyakan tentang cerita ini yang mempunyai ringkasan berbahasa inggris, sedangkan cerita berjalan dengan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Itu memang sengaja kubuat :D. Suatu saat, jika aku mau, aku akan membuatnya versi English. Ya, kita lihat saja nanti :)**

* * *

 **Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon, Gilgamesh, Diarmuid Ua Dubhine, and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **^.^.^**

 **Please Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Seseorang dibawah Pohon Natal**

 **^.^Full Arturia POV ^.^**

Hari ini 24 Desember. Hari yang berat untukku tentunya. Aku melihat diluar jendela kamarku. Dengan setengah melamun, aku teringat lagi dengan Gilgamesh yang mengajakku pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam natal ini. Sebenarnya, aku ingin pergi bersamanya, sebagai balas budi karena dia menolongku disaat aku sakit. Namun disamping itu juga, aku ingin pergi bersama Diarmuid.

Di dalam kebingunganku, aku melihat salju yang terus berjatuhan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.38 pagi, dan aku masih belum memutuskan apa keputusanku. Aku tidur terlentang ditempat tidurku. Bayangan samar Gilgamesh yang menungguku dibawah dinginnya salju yang berjatuhan, terlintas di benakku.

Merasa kasihan, aku segera berdiri, dan mengganti pakaianku. Setidaknya, aku akan pergi bersamanya untuk beberapa jam. Lalu aku akan pergi dengan Diarmuid setelahnya.

Aku memilih jaket warna putihku dengan rok biru. Tidak lupa juga syal biruku kulilitkan di leherku. Melihat ke cermin sebentar, dan merasa bahwa itu sudah cocok, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Aku melihat ayahku yang sedang membaca surat kabar dengan secangkir kopi di atas meja. Uap dari kopi yang telah kubuatkan sebelumnya masih mengepul jelas di udara. Aku mendekat, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ayah, aku akan pergi sebentar,"

Masih tanpa jawaban aku melanjutkan, "Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untuk ayah, kutaruh di kulkas. Panaskan dahulu sebelum dimakan ya," Aku berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Kemana?"

Tanyanya singkat dengan membalik halaman koran. Aku berhenti dan melihat kewajahnya.

"Menemui temanku, aku sudah berjanji dengannya."

"Laki-laki?"

Ayah meletakkan korannya, dan langsung melihat serius kearahku.

"Um... ya- Ayah sudah pernah bertemu dengannya-juga sudah mengenalnya," jawabku terus terang ketika melihat raut wajah ayahku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Siapa?"

"Gilgamesh..."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Pastikan tidak pulang terlalu malam. Aku tahu bahwa pertemuanmu ini tidak sebentar. Lagipula dia anak yang baik, bersenang-senanglah!" Kata Ayahku dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Tapi Ini tidak seperti yang ayah duga. A-aku hanya merasa harus berterimakasih kepadanya. B-baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang..." Jawabku bingung.

Aku segera keluar rumah dengan rasa malu-tidak maksudku senang. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghapus senyuman yang tertera diwajahku .

Mungkin, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku akan merayakan hari natal bersama orang lain selain keluargaku. Selain itu, aku juga belum pernah pergi ke taman di kota ini.

"Hari ini begitu dingin," kataku lembut.

"Arturia?" Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Diarmuid?"

Aku merasa aneh bertemu dengannya di jalan, apalagi disaat aku ingin pergi untuk menemui Gilgamesh.

"Hai...! Kau mau kemana?"

Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Aku melihat sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Um... aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan disekitar sini," Kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu izinkan aku menemanimu. Aku punya banyak waktu luang dan tidak tahu dengan cara apa aku harus menghabiskan waktuku"

Diarmuid memintaku, terdapat ekspresi tulus diwajahnya. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya?

"Oke,"

Jawabku singkat. Terdapat rasa bersalah yang mulai menyelimutiku.

'Maaf Gil!

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami sudah berjalan di tepi sungai yang membeku, duduk di pohon yang tumbang, mampir ke toko aksesoris, makan siang di restoran, dan sekarang kami dalam perjalanan bersama untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Arturia, aku harap kau masih belum lelah. Karena, kau masih ingatkan pertemuan kita setelah ini?"

Tanya Diarmuid. Wajahnya, terutama hidungnya sangat merah. Mungkin karena suhu yang dingin.

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku-"

*Nada dering telepon*

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dari dalam tasku, dan kaget melihat nama orang yang menelponku.

Aku sempat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Aku juga merasa buruk karena melupakan waktu yang seharusnya kuhabiskan bersamanya. Aku hanya diam menatap layar ponselku dan bunyi dari ponselku itupun berhenti.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengangkatnya Arturia?" Tanya Diarmuid.

"Aku tidak-"

*Nada dering pesan*

Bunyi nada dering pesan di ponselku menghentikan kata-kataku.

Aku membuka pesan, yang ternyata dari penelponku sebelumnya.

* * *

From: Gilgamesh

To: Arturia

Mengapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Dimana kau sekarang? Aku masih tetap menunggumu.

* * *

Hatiku terasa menciut, aku benar-benar merasa buruk sekarang. Perasaan itu semakin bertambah, setelah aku melihat kearah jam yang ada di layar ponselku.

"Pukul 16.58, Apa?'' Kataku tak percaya. 'Selama itukah?'

"Ada apa Arturia? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Diarmuid mendekatiku dan menatap wajahku.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyadari cepatnya waktu berlalu. Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama itu terlalu menyenangkan hingga tanpa sadar, itu hampir berakhir"

Kataku berbohong. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Karena, aku benar-benar merasa senang, hingga lupa waktu. Aku hanya tidak ingin Diarmuid tahu seberapa buruknya diriku, karena melupakan janji 'temanku' sendiri.

Ya, Gilgamesh adalah temanku. Aku menganggapnya sebagai teman setelah dia membuktikan keperduliannya yang besar terhadapku.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan. Kita tidak perlu pulang terlebih dahulu. Mari kita pergi ketempat lain," ajak Diarmuid.

Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Arturia?" Tanya Diarmuid lagi. Dia mengelus rambutku dengan maksud menghapus salju yang jatuh diatas rambutku.

Tindakannya membuat pipiku terasa panas. Tak lama kemudian, dia melanjutkan, "Mari kita duduk disana," Diarmuid menunjuk kearah tempat duduk panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang berada di depan sebuah toko yang saat ini tutup. "Tempat itu cukup teduh."

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Setelah kami sampai di tempat itu, aku segera mengambil ponselku. Aku segera mengetik pesanku untuk Gilgamesh.

* * *

To: Gilgamesh

Pulanglah, aku tidak bisa datang. Sebagai gantinya, kita bisa pergi dilain waktu!

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sampai jawaban pesan itu datang.

* * *

From: Gilgamesh

To: Arturia

TIDAK! Akan tetap kutunggu sampai kamu datang.

* * *

Aku membalasnya segera.

* * *

To: Gilgamesh

Sudahlah, jangan keras kepala dan PULANGLAH! Berapa lama pun kau menungguku aku tidak akan datang. Maaf!

* * *

Tanpa kusadari, aku juga telah membuat Diarmuid menunggu atas jawabanku.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi Diarmuid. Tapi aku tidak menerima protes, karena masing-masing dari kita belum mandi!" Kataku dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak akan, hahaha..." Diarmuid tertawa sebagai balasanku. "Jadi, mari kita makan malam terlebih dahulu, setelah itu pergi ke taman hiburan!" Katanya dengan semangat.

Aku menagngguk sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Dalam perjalanan, Diarmuid menanyaiku tentang makanan apa yang ingin aku makan, aku menjawab ingin makan ramen. Jadi, Diarmuid menyetujuinya dan mengajakku menuju Kedai penjual ramen yang paling dia suka.

Setelah meminta pesanan, Diarmuid berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara kita berdua. Dia membuka percakapan.

"Ini memang tempat yang kecil, tapi setelah kamu merasakan ramen disini, kamu tidak akan pernah melupakan rasanya" Diarmuid mengatakan dengan senyumannya yang paling menawan.

"Aku mempercayaimu" jawabku singkat, namun berhasil membuat Diarmuid memerah lagi.

Setelah itu masing-masing dari kami kembali diam. Aku tidak menyukai ini, karena keheningan diantara kami akan membuatku teringat kembali atas seseorang yang menungguku. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku lagi.

"Arturia!"

Panggilan Diarmuid membuatku terbangun dari lamunanku. Aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Ramennya sudah datang, ayo segera kita makan!"

"Baik," aku mulai mengambil sumpit dan merasakan ramenku. Kedua kelopak mataku melebar.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak bukan?" Tanya Diarmuid yang melihat reaksiku.

"Ya, kamu benar! Aku menyukai rasa ramen ini!" Kataku bersemangat.

Selanjutnya kami keluar dari kedai itu sekitar pukul tujuh. Kamipun segera menuju taman hiburan dengan menaiki bus.

"Arturia?"

Diarmuid mendapatiku yang melamun lagi.

"Ya?" Aku memenuhi tatapan Diarmuid.

"Kita akan pulang sekarang," Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Kenapa?" Aku ingin tahu alasannya.

"Karena, kamu sudah terlihat lelah," jelasnya dengan kembali menatapku.

"Aku tidak-" Perkataanku dipotong oleh Diarmuid.

"Lagipula, kita sudah cukup bersenang-senang hari ini" Diarmuid menambahkan senyuman lembut.

"Baiklah," Jawabku setuju.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumahku, Diarmuid langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan ucapan selamat malam. Aku tidak beranjak pergi masuk kedalam rumah, namun aku tetap menatap kepergiannya hingga dia tak terlihat lagi.

Disaat aku hendak memasuki rumahku, sebuah mobil merah berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku mengenal jelas siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Jantungku terasa memacu lebih cepat. Aku merasa gugup dan takut. Seseorang membuka pintu mobil, dan hatiku tersentak.

"Edy?" Aku merasa lega, namun juga penasaran atas kedatangannya.

Edy terus mendekat kearahku. Tanpa kata, dia telah menekuk salah satu lututnya dan menundukan kepalanya di depanku.

"Apa-"

"Milady, tolong datanglah dan temui Tuan Gilgamesh sekarang!" Kata Edy dengan serius.

"Apakah Gilgamesh yang menyuruhmu?" Tanyaku.

Bahkan tanpa Edy menundukkan dirinya kepadaku, aku sudah ingin menemuinya. Tapi, aku hanya merasa takut menemuinya, aku takut dia akan bertanya tentang alasan mengapa aku tidak datang menemuinya.

"Tidak Milady, saya datang atas kehendak saya sendiri. Karena, Tuan tetap menunggu anda di taman. Dia tidak mau menunggu di mobil dan dia belum makan sama sekali. Aku menjadi khawatir atas keadaannya, apalagi hari ini sangat dingin diluar. Edy menjelaskan situasi.

Hatiku terasa sakit. Mengapa dia melakukannya? Akupun ikut menunduk dan membantu Edy berdiri.

"Baiklah, antarkan aku kepadanya!"

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, kami sampai di Taman Kota. Mungkin karena ini malam natal, Taman itu sudah sepi.

Di tengah Taman Kota itu, terdapat pohon Natal yang sangat besar dan indah. Di bawah pohon itu, berdiri sesorang berambut pirang yang menungguku selama ini. Segera Edy memberhentikan mobil, dan aku keluar dari mobilnya menuju kearahnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin memarahinya.

Saat itu dia melihatku dan tersenyum senang. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Namun, disaat aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya, senyumannya mulai melemah, yang digantikan dengan dia mengernyitkan dahi dan terhuyung pingsan. Aku menangkapnya dalam proses. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin. Aku mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya. Hatiku gelisah dan sakit melihatnya yang seperti ini karenaku.

"Gil.. Gil.. Gilgamesh?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Segera Edy menghampiriku dan dengan bantuannya, kami membawanya ke mobil.

* * *

Kami mengantarkan Gilgamesh kembali kerumahnya, karena Edy mengatakan bahwa Keluarga Gilgamesh mempunyai dokter ahli yang lebih dapat mereka percayai. Edy juga mengatakan bahwa Gilgamesh tidak menyukai rumah sakit, sama sepertiku.

Setelah kami sampai di rumah Gilgamesh, Para pelayan segera membantu Gilgamesh menuju kamarnya. Dokter pribadinya segera memeriksa dan menyuntiknya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, hingga aku tidak bisa mencernanya dengan jelas. Bahkan, aku belum sempat menyadari keindahan rumah yang sangat besar milik Gilgamesh ini.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, semua orang mulai keluar ruangan. Edy mengatakan kepadaku untuk tetap tinggal di kamar, menunggu Gilgamesh sadar. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Gilgamesh akan segera sadar dalam beberapa menit.

Ketika aku ditinggal sendirian bersamanya di kamarnya, aku hanya merasa gugup. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya,tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak dan menyentuh wajahnya. Tanganku mulai berlama-lama diwajahnya, hingga tangan Gilgamesh mulai bergerak dan pindah untuk memegang tanganku.

"Gilgamesh!" Kataku, saat ia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Aku merasa senang, sampai air mataku terjatuh. Namun kenangan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan membuat hatiku sakit lagi.

Gilgamesh mulai duduk dan tangannya sekarang pindah untuk mengelus rambutku, sedang tangannya yang lain menghapus air mataku. Dia tersenyum saat melakukannya. Hatiku semakin ingin menangis.

"Kau gila ya? kau bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh! bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini? apa kau ingin membuatku merasa bersalah lagi? apa kau ingin menambah dosaku lagi?" Aku memarahinya dengan memukul dadanya dan menangis lebih terisak.

"My Queen," Gilgamesh memegang tanganku.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu jika aku tidak layak untuk bahagia. Aku tahu jika aku-" Arturia berhenti berbicara ketika Gilgamesh memeluknya.

"Berhenti. Aku benci melihatmu menangis," Gilgamesh berusaha menenangkanku. Dia masih merasakan tetesan air mataku, yang menembus masuk hingga bajunya. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkesan. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ini bukan salahmu. Disaat aku menunggumu, aku yakin bahwa kamu akan datang. Dan ternyata dugaanku itu benar. Mungkin kamu tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat senang melihatmu. Terimakasih sudah datang Arturia," kata Gilgamesh tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tangisanku mereda. Gilgamesh melanjutkan, "Dosa apa yang kau buat? kau tidak mempunyai kesalahan dan sangat layak untuk bahagia." Kata-kata Gilagamesh berusaha menghiburku lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun. Aku masih memiliki dosa yang bagaimanapun caranya, tidak akan pernah bisa kutebus," jawabku menangis lagi dalam pelukannya, saat aku teringat lagi akan ibuku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Gilgamesh lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya," jawabku bergetar dalam tangisanku.

*Nada dering pesan*

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering di dalam tasku. Gilgamesh pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan perasaan kehilangan kehangatannya, aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka sebuah pesan dari ayahku.

* * *

To: Arturia

From: Father

Saber, dimana kamu? ini sudah larut malam. Segeralah pulang!

* * *

"Dari siapa?" tanya Gilgamesh penasaran.

"Ayah. Ayahku menyuruhku pulang," jawabku, aku segera berdiri dari kursiku.

"Tunggu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Gilgamesh yang mulai berdiri dari ranjang.

Aku memelototinya. "Apa kau gila? kembali ketempatmu!" Kataku memarahinya.

"Meski kau ratuku, kau tidak berhak memerintah seorang raja!" kata Gilgamesh yang tetap berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Bahkan, meski dalam keadaannya yang seperti itu, dia tetap perduli terhadapku. Aku merasa senang, namun aku tidak ingin dia memaksakan dirinya hanya demi diriku

"Kata-kata bodoh macam apa itu? Meski begitu, aku tidak mau diantar pulang oleh seorang raja yang sakit!" kataku menantang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Edy masuklah!" teriak Gilgamesh memanggil sopirnya yang berada diluar kamarnya.

Edy memasuki kamar Gilgamesh dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Antar Arturia pulang kerumahnya. Pastikan dia sampai dirumahnya dengan aman," kata Gilgamesh.

"Baik Tuan!" Eddy mengangguk, mengerti. Dia berganti menundukkan kepalanya kearahku. "Mari saya antar, Milady!" katanya sopan.

"Eh... tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri," Kataku menolak.

"Aku bersikeras My Queen. Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku tidak ingin seorangpun yang menyentuhmu saat kau pulang sendiri. Jika kau tetap menolak Edy yang akan mengantarmu, maka aku yang akan mengantarkanmu sendiri!" Kata Gilgamesh dengan wajah serius kearahku.

"Baiklah, biar Edy saja yang mengantarku," kataku dengan berjalan keluar pintu kamar Gilgamesh. Sebelum pintu itu benar-benar ditutup Edy, Aku berkata kepadanya, "Kau, cepatlah sembuh!"

Aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum kearahku.

* * *

 **Jangan lupa Follow, Favorit dan Review agar aku lebih cepat update!**

 **Informasi tambahan :**

aku sedang melakukan kolaborasi dengan **Ronye** di cerita yang berjudul **"Dark Servant in Gakuen City"**

Cerita ini merupakan Crossover dari Fate/Stay Night dan To aru Majutsu no Index.

Summary : Menceritakan tentang kisah Ilyasviel yang pergi ke Kota Akademi (Toaru Majutsu no Index) untuk mencari master dan servant yang bersembunyi di sana. Dia dan servantnya Saber (Arthur Pendragon) bertemu dengan Saber Alter (Arthuria Pendragon). Bersama dengan Shirai Kuroko, Ilya bertarung melawan Saber Alter dan mendapatkan kenyataan tentang keberadaan dua kesatria legenda itu.

Kolaborasiku itu dimulai pada Chapter 3 : Spell And Skill.

Ayo baca sekarang! ^.^


	9. Chapter 8 : Rasa Bersalah

**Title : The Future I Have Drawn**

 **Disclaimer : Inspiration of Fate - Series.**

 **Author : Nafa**

 **Character : Arturia Pendragon, Gilgamesh, Diarmuid Ua Dubhine, and the others**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **^.^.^**

 **Please Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

 **^.^.^**

 **Chapter 8 : Rasa Bersalah**

Tiga hari berlalu, sejak saat itu Arturia menghindari Gilgamesh. Dia merasa bersalah dan enggan untuk menjenguknya. Setiap menitnya Gilgamesh selalu memberinya pesan, namun selalu berakhir tanpa balasannya.

Sayang sekali, kesabaran Gilgamesh telah menipis. Pada akhirnya dia berakhir di depan pintu rumah Arturia.

*Berdering*

Dia membunyikan bel dengan tak sabar. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis pendek muncul dengan memakai _apron_ berwana hijau yang sesuai dengan warna matanya. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Yo! My Queen..."

"Gil..?"

Arturia langsung menutup pintu, namun sebelum pintu itu benar-benar menutup, Gilgamesh menghalanginya dengan salah satu kakinya.

"Ouch!"

Dia berpura-pura kesakitan, dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Arturia membuka pintunya sedikit, berusaha mendorong kaki Gilgamesh pergi dengan kakinya. Namun Gilgamesh tetap berada pada posisinya dan mendorong balik agar pintu itu terbuka.

 _*Crack*_

Gilgamesh berhasil mendorong pintu itu terbuka, namun itu terlalu kuat sehingga Arturia terpukul mundur dan Gilgamesh berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh memukul lantai.

"Ah..!"

"Hampir saja!"

Gilgamesh menghela nafas dan masih belum melepaskan Arturia dari pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dia memberontak dan berusaha pergi darinya.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?"

Gilgamesh memegang tangannya tepat sebelum dia melarikan diri.

"..."

Arturia hanya diam dan menghindari tatapannya. Pegangan Gilgamesh semakin erat, menuntutnya untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Arturia, lihat aku!"

Arturia tersentak pada penyebutan namanya. Dia melirik ke arah Gilgamesh, dan melihat wajah seriusnya.

"!"

Wajah Gilgamesh segera melunak setelah melihat reaksi Arturia yang meliriknya. Dia melihat ketakukan di mata Arturia.

"Hey, ada apa?"

Dengan lembut, Gilgamesh menyentuh pipinya untuk melihatnya tepat di matanya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh, Gil?"

Arturia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan Gilgamesh melihat kegelisahan di matanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku segera ingin bertemu ratuku setelah aku sembuh. Kau tahu, ratuku sangat jahat untuk meninggalkanku berbaring sendiri di tempat tidur tanpa menjengukku," dia berbisik di telinga Arturia.

Untuk beberapa detik mata Arturia melebar."Aku..." ia menundukkan kepalanya, "maafkan aku..." Suaranya begitu pelan, hampir membuat Gilgamesh tidak mendengarnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku sekarang sudah bertemu denganmu," terdapat sedikit jeda. "Diamana ayahmu?"

"Ayah pergi ke kantornya, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk."

"Begitu, dia sangat pekerja keras." Tiba-tiba Gilgamesh mengendus.

"Aku mencium bau sesuatu!"

Arturia mengangguk, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia tersentak saat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh tidak, telur!"

Dia segera berlari ke dapur dan Gilgamesh mengikutinya.

Gilgamesh langsung tertawa keras saat melihat obyek hitam diatas kompor.

"Ah... Hitam! Hahahahaha...!"

"Diam! Ini salahmu!"

Arturia cemberut dengan mengambil obyek hitam itu keluar dari kompor, dan meletakkannya di atas piring. Dia membawanya ke atas meja makan, melepas apronnya dan siap untuk memakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gilgamesh bertanya, dan menghentikan Arturia untuk memakan obyek hitam itu.

"Sarapan," jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau menyebut itu sarapanmu? Kau tak layak makan itu!"

"Kau mengejek masakanku?" Arturia menatapnya marah. "Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki makanan lain. Semua bahan makananku telah habis, aku akan membelinya setelah ini."

"Mari kita pergi!"

Gilgamesh memegang tangan Arturia untuk ikut dengannya.

"Tunggu...kemana?"

Gilgamesh tidak menjawab dan menuntunnya ke arah mobilnya.

"Masuk!"

Gilgamesh membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Arturia. Nada tegasnya membuat Arturia untuk menurutinya tanpa protes.

Di dalam mobil, hanya ada mereka berdua. Arturia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal ini.

"Kau menyetir sendiri? Dimana Edy?"

"Aku meninggalkannya dan pergi sendiri."

"Apa?"

"..." Gilgamesh hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan lagi. Gilgamesh sering melirik Arturia, namun Arturia hanya terus memandang kearah jendela.

*Suara perut*

Suara perut Arturia memecahkan keheningan.

"Pfffftt... HAHAhaha..."

Gilgamesh menertawakan Arturia yang pipinya mulai memerah.

"Fokuslah menyetir!"

"Roger, My Queen! Hahahaha..."

Gilgamesh masih tidak berhenti tertawa, sehingga membuat Arturia kesal dan memukul lengannya dengan keras.

"Och..Maaf!" Gilgamesh kembali serius.

^.^.^

Gilgamesh menghentikan mobilnya di depan Supermarket yang paling dekat dari rumah Arturia.

"Tunggu disini, aku tidak akan lama!"

Arturia mengangguk dan Gilgamesh keluar dari mobilnya. Gilgamesh memasuki supermarket itu, dan mendengar pegawai supermarket itu mengucapakan 'selamat datang!" untuknya. Dia hanya mengabaikannya dan menuju tempat roti.

Terdapat berbagai macam jenis roti disana. Dia berusaha memilih roti yang paling pantas untuk ratunya. Namun tetap saja, dia belum juga menemukannya. Dia akhirnya memilih roti secara acak, dan mengambil roti rasa coklat.

Dia tidak ingin ratunya menunggunya terlalu lama, dia segera bergegas menuju bagian susu dan mengambil susu dengan harga yang paling mahal. Dia segera menuju kasir.

Dari mobil, Arturia melihat Gilgamesh sudah berada di bagian kasir dan tak lama kemudian keluar dari supermarket itu dengan kantong plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu," kata Gilgamesh setelah membuka pintu mobil dan duduk. Dia menyerahkan kantong plastik itu kepada Arturia.

Arturia membukanya dan mengeluarkan roti dan susu dari kantong plastik itu.

"Makanan itu memang masih tidak layak untukmu. Tapi, itu bisa menghentikan suara perutmu," kata Gilgamesh dengan senyuman dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Arturia menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin manis. "Apapun! Ini adalah sebuah berkah, jangan menyepelekan ini. Semua makanan layak untuk aku makan!" Dia mulai membuka bungkus roti dan memakannya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah sependapat denganmu," dia tersenyum. "Namun, aku tetap menyukainya."

"Terserah!" Arturia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memerah. "Kau selalu melakukan semua hal semaumu."

Sisa perjalanan itu diam, Arturia terus memakan rotinya. Dan Gilgamesh fokus menyetir, namun ia tetap mengambil sedikit lirikan kearah Arturia.

Setelah ia selesai makan, Arturia tersadar bahwa jalan yang mereka lewati tidak asing baginya.

"Ini jalan menuju rumahmu kan?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Arturia menatapnya ngeri. "Aku-"

Gilgamesh memotongnya. "Aku hendak menculikmu!" Gilgamesh tersenyum menggoda Arturia.

^.^.^

Setelah Gilgamesh selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, mereka disambut oleh para pelayan yang khawatir atas dirinya, terutama Edy.

"Tuan, mengapa anda pergi sendiri? Saya bisa mengantar anda untuk menemui Lady Arturia."

"Aku tau kau berbohong," dengan marah dia berjalan melewatinya, meraih tangan Arturia dan memasuki rumahnya.

"Ada apa, Gil?" tanya Arturia penasaran.

Gilgamesh tidak menjawab pertanyaan Arturia, dan memanggil pelayannya, "siapkan makanan untuknya!"

"Baik, Tuan!" Kata seorang pelayan, yang segera pergi menyiapkan makanan.

Gilgamesh menuju ruang makan bersama Arturia. Dia segera menarik sebuah kursi untuk Arturia dan menarik salah satu disampingnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gil?" Tanyanya setelah dia duduk. Ia masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, My Queen."

Gilgamesh tersenyum tenang kearah Arturia. Namun, Arturia tahu bahwa dia telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tak lama kemudian, makanan telah datang. Meskipun makanan yang di sajikan sangat mewah, Arturia sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Itu karena keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka berdua.

Gilgamesh merasa tidak ada yang harus dia bicarakan kepada Arturia. Namun, dia takut jika Arturia akan berakhir marah kepadanya. Belum lagi, dia melihat Arturia yang tidak memakan makanannya. Jadi dia mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan ini.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai makanannya?" Gilgamesh bertanya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa sudah kenyang karena roti dan susu yang telah kau berikan."

"Mau melakukan hal lain?"

"Baik, tapi kau harus menghabiskan makananmu terlebih dahulu."

"Suapi aku!" Gilgamesh mendorong piringnya kearah Arturia.

"Tidak!" Arturia menjawab cepat.

"Kumohon! Aku baru saja sembuh, dan terlalu malas untuk makan sendiri," Gilgamesh menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ah... Baiklah!" Arturia mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapinya.

^.^.^

Setelah selesai makan, Gilgamesh mengajak Arturia untuk berkeliling rumahnya. Rumah miliknya sangat besar dan mewah. Mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke taman yang pertama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, My Queen?"

Tentu saja, bagi Arturia itu merupakan taman yang indah. Dia sangat menyukai berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh indah dan tertata dengan baik. Namun, hal yang paling membuatnya bertanya-tanya sejak dia datang di rumah mewah Gilgamesh ini adalah patung singa yang selalu ada di segala tempat. Bahkan saat ini terdapat juga dua patung singa yang berdiri di sekitar air mancur besar.

"Umm.. terlalu banyak singa," balasnya dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahahah..." Gilgamesh tertawa lepas. "Ya, karena keluarga kami seperti singa itu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Keberanian dan kepemimpinan itulah kami," Dia menjelaskan dengan melihat patung singa itu. "Dulu, nenek moyang kami selalu menggunakan singa sebagai hewan peliharaan. Namun sekarang, hanya sebagai simbol keluarga saja."

"..." Arturia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sebaliknya, dia hanya menatap keseriusan di wajah Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh mendekat kearah patung singa itu, dan Arturia mengikuti dibelakangnya. Apa yang dilakukan Gilgamesh selanjutnya adalah mengejutkan Arturia. Gilgamesh memetik sebuah bunga _Carnation_ berwana putih yang tumbuh di dekat patung singa itu, dan menyerahkannya kepada Arturia. Arturia tanpa sadar menerimanya.

Gilgamesh mendekat kearahnya. "Manis dan cantik," dia berbisik di telinganya.

Arturia hanya memerah liar, dan Gilgamesh tersenyum melihatnya. "Jangan pernah menghindariku lagi," dia menambahkan dengan nada dan tatapan serius.

 **^.^.^**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca hingga chapter ini. Terimakasih atas follow, favorit, dan review dari chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Jangan lupa Follow, Favorit dan Review agar lebih cepat update!**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

Hai semua. Apa kabar? aku harap kalian baik-baik saja.

Aku ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya, karena apa yang kalian lihat sekarang bukanlah chapter baru. Aku ingin jujur kepada kalian, bahwa aku tidak akan melanjutkan cerita ini. Ada alasan tersendiri hingga aku membuat keputusan ini. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan berhenti dari dunia kepenulisanku. Aku tetap menyukai menulis.

Terimakasih banyak kepada kalian yang telah mendukungku hingga saat ini. Aku tahu rasa kecewa saat seseorang tidak melanjutkan cerita, padahal kita begitu menantikannya. Oleh karena itulah aku disini dengan permintaan maafku yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian dikesempatan berikutnya. Terimakasih


End file.
